Fantasma
by Virgo Angel Phoenix
Summary: Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha tenian una vida, no perfecta, pero buena. Pero eso cambio cuando Itachi cumplio 18 años. Ahora, con la ayuda de unas personas, Itachi tendra que salvar a su hermano, que si sufre aun mas no podra sobrevivir. pareja minima SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: ok aqui esta la introduccion completa sasuke e itachi son huerfanos pero viven felizmente con su tio, lo tienen todo pero sasuke no tiene una cosa, amigos. debido a una enfermedad que tiene y la perdida de sus padres no ha vuelto a confiar en la gente mas que en su hermano y tio, en el cumpleanos 18 de itachi sus mundos son vueltos al rebez, ahora con la ayuda de unas personas ?podra itachi hacer que sasuke confie en la gente de nuevo en especial con toda la traicion que le ocurrira? y ahora no solamente necesita hacer que confie en los demas sino tambien salvar su vida habra suspenso en los capitulos mas tarde. pareja minima SasuSaku. y por cierto no es SakuNaru ni yaoi.

espero que les guste!

Fantasma

Capitulo 1: Lagrimas Secadas Caen de Nuevo

_Una pareja casada viajaba por una carretera sobre el mar, iban a regresar de su viaje de aniversario a su casa. Aunque era peligroso viajar en una carretera como esta estaban sonriendo, la carretera no estaba tan llena de autos por que era de noche y estaba lloviendo pero estaban ansiosos de ver a sus hijos. Solo estaban hablando pero en una curva, cuando el hombre trato de disminuir la velocidad, los frenos no funcionaron. Trato de frenar pero no podía, ambos estaban asustados y entonces el auto se cayó desde el precipicio hacia el mar._

* * *

Un joven adolescente despertó de su pesadilla para encontrar a su alarma sonando a su lado, rápidamente la apago mientras se levantaba de su cama y fue a ducharse dejando que el agua corriera por todo su cuerpo, empapándolo y llevándose sus pensamientos de su sueño junto con los químicos que viajaban por la corriente. Cuando termino se fue a cambiar en unos jeans, combers y una camiseta negra, miro en el espejo a un joven de cabello negro y largo y con ojos ónix contemplándolo. Bajo hacia la cocina donde se detuvo, sabia que había una sorpresa esperándolo, aun cuando su hermano tenía catorce años seguía actuando como un niño. Le dio vuelta a la chapa lentamente, se asomo un poco y, -HONK! –una trompa de fiesta sonó directamente en su oído y lo que hizo que se cayera.

-Vamos Itachi. ¿No fue tan malo? –pregunto un muchacho sonriendo, cabello azul negro, que estaba en unos espikys atrás y lacio hasta el cuello enfrente, con los mismos ojos ónix y casi la misma cara que su hermano, ya estaba vestido en su uniforme escolar, pantalones y zapatos negros, camisa blanca de botones y corbata roja.

-No desde luego que no, Sasuke. –dijo Itachi levantándose, -Solo fue el sonido que casi me rompe los oídos.

-Como dicen las fresas en mi escuela 'ay no seas amargueta' ya tienes dieciocho años. –Le reclamo Sasuke mientras le servía café a Itachi la sonrisa todavía en su cara, -Y como cumpliste dieciocho y La Ley parece estar en la ciudad ¿conseguiste boletos para verlos gracias a quien?

-A ti. –respondió Itachi mientras tomo su café, una sonrisa en su cara también.

-¿Y agarraste boletos de primer fila gracias a quien?

-A ti.

-¿Y tú y yo vamos a ir a buscar video juegos y no a mi escuela gracias a quien?

-Ni lo pienses.

-Pero,

-Es tu primer día de escuela.

-P-

-Escuela. –Itachi señalo a la puerta a lo que Sasuke suspiro en derrota y se fue hacia la puerta cuando Itachi hablo. -Tal vez te gustaría la escuela un poco más si tuvieras amigos. –al escuchar esto Sasuke se detuvo justo en donde estaba, Itachi continuo, -. . . Mama solía decir que esta bien confiar en la gente. –eso toco el fondo del interior de Sasuke y una terrible tristeza inundo a ambos.

-. . . Estaba lloviendo tan fuerte, ella confió en papa para traerlos de vuelta a salvo, mira lo que paso.

-Han pasado siete años desde que te guardaste esas lágrimas, déjalas caer…no siempre tienes que ser fuerte. –sin decir otra palabra Sasuke salió por la puerta. Itachi suspiro antes de volver a tomar de su café, normalmente Sasuke no era así todas las mañanas, siempre despertaba con mucha felicidad en el y ninguno de ellos hablaba de estas cosas, pero hoy Itachi mencionó a su mama y eso fue una mala idea. _'¿Sasuke por que no dejas a alguien mas que a mi en tu vida? Esta bien no confiar en la gente cuando todavía no los conoces. ¿Pero como los vas a conocer si no dejas que nadie se te acerque? A veces me preocupo si es por tu enfermedad.'_ dio un ultimo suspiro y decidió olvidarse de todo, era su cumpleaños y cuando Sasuke regresara iba a estar emocionado por ir al concierto.

En la escuela de Sasuke:

-¿Oye Sakura tenemos una cita o que? –le pregunto un muchacho, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y que se veía muy tonto, a una muchacha, cabello rosita, ojos esmeraldas y que se veía muy dulce, tenia el mismo uniforme que los hombres excepto obvio con falda y calcetas que llegaban casi a la rodilla.

-¿Um Naruto por que quieres salir conmigo? -la chica llamada Sakura pregunto algo curiosa, ya que ella y Naruto eran solo amigos.

-Es que no voy a tener nada que hacer, Iruka-sensei va trabajar hasta mañana en la noche.

-Pues no puedo salir contigo a ningún lado pero puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que llegue.

-¡Si genial! Esto va a ser fantástico. –grito con alegría mientras se dirigían hacia su primera clase, la cual era Historia. Y como se habían acostumbrado desde el año pasado cuando tuvieron a este maestro, Kakashi Hatake, iba a llegar tarde. Cuando iban a entrar a la clase Naruto estaba entretenido haciendo ideas para esta noche que Sakura no vio por donde iba caminando y por accidente choco con alguien haciendo que se ambos cayeran junto con sus mochilas. -Lo siento no vi por donde iba. –ella se disculpo con el que choco.

Sasuke se quedo sorprendido al verla, esta chica no le estaba viendo su físico estaba mirando sus ojos, en serio estaba mirando sus ojos, ninguna otra chica había hecho es antes. Se quedaron viéndose por un tiempo, Naruto viendo a los dos un poco confundido, cuando por fin se salieron de su sorpresa y de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento como que mi cabeza estaba en las nubes. –ella dijo con su mano en la nuca y una sonrisa que mostraba su vergüenza. Sasuke no supo por que pero sintió que sus cachetes se pusieron rojos, agito su cabeza en solo pensar en esto y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, -¿Por que no te fijas por donde vas? –lo cual sorprendió a Sakura y a Naruto.

-¿Disculpa? –ella dijo claramente tratando de controlarse.

-Dije que ¿por qué no te fijas?

-Óyeme se disculpo contigo y ¿así es como le respondes? -le reclamo Naruto.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya puso la marrana? Mediocre. –lo ultimo lo murmuro pero ellos lograron escucharlo.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

-Lo que oíste inútil.

-¡Oye solo por que me esta defendiendo no quiere decir que lo tienes que tratar así! –le grito Sakura. -¿Por qué no te fijas _tu_ por donde vas?

-Tu misma dijiste que fue tu culpa. ¿O que esa frente sota no te deja pensar bien? –esto hizo que el oído de Sakura se delatara (cómicamente).

'_Oh-oh le dio en la parte donde mas le duele a Sakura. Ay no apenas acaba de regresar de vacaciones y ya esta enojada.' _dijo Naruto en su mente, al ver la expresión de Sakura, mientras se le aparecía una gota en la nuca.

-¿Que fue lo que dijiste? –ella hablo tratando demasiado de controlar sus emociones y no azotarlo contra la pared. Mientras ella estaba luchando con ella misma el solamente se le quedo mirando, escondiendo la curiosidad que lo llenaba, el podía ver que ella era diferente, normalmente cada chica que conocía se convertía en una fan obsesionada. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que Sakura se puso tan enojada hasta que, PAZZ; lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cara que se le empezaba a hacer un moretón, Naruto solo se quedo pasmado ante la reacción de Sakura, aunque Sasuke no se movió ni dio señas de dolor. Cuando ella vio que no le dolió iba a golpearlo hasta que se cansara pero, -¿Hay algún problema niños? –Pregunto la directora Tsunade, -Por que si lo hay tendré que hablarles a sus padres.

Sakura solo se le quedo mirando con rencor y sin decir otra palabra ni voltear a ver a Sasuke se dirigió al salón, Naruto siguiéndola, cuando ella se detuvo para decir, -Ah y por cierto, no lo siento. –y se metió al salón de clases. Cuando Sasuke estaba seguro de que se habían ido se agarro el cachete donde le pego y estaba silenciosamente gritando 'ow'.

Pasaron unos minutos, (ok varios minutos) antes de que llegara el maestro y cuando llego todos gritaron, -¡OIGA LLEGO TARDE! la voz mas alta fue la del tarado del salón.

-Lo siento es que un gato negro se me atravesó en el camino así que tuve que tomar el sendero largo. –dijo con una voz aburrida.

-¡SI COMO NO! –volvieron a gritar todos. El maestro dio un suspiro muy profundo pues sabia que era inútil por que todo mundo lo conocía muy bien.

Kakashi estaba tomando asistencia y cuando termino se levanto para hablarle a la clase. -Muy bien chicos tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias. –hubo un par de personas murmurándose cosas tras estas palabras.

-Las buenas noticias es que no van a tener tarea por dos semanas. –hubo un montón de gritos felices de toda la clase.

-Las malas noticias. . . tienen proyectos que hacer. –ahora hubo un montón de quejos. -Van a estar en equipos de tres voy a decir los nombres en voz alta mientras esperan su turno. –mientras leía la lista Sakura y Naruto ambos miraban a Sasuke con rencor y solo esperaban que no les tocara con el.

-Siguiente grupo, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, -ambos mencionados suspiraran en alivio y con una sonrisa, como eran buenos amigos, estaba bien que los pusieran juntos, pero, -y Sasuke Uchiha. –ahora los tres estaban decepcionados, junto con las admiradoras de Sasuke.

-Bien el proyecto tiene que ser una biografía no más de seis hojas, dos cada uno, sobre un personaje en la historia quien los tres del equipo decidan. No pongan quejas. Ah y si quieren hacer preguntas, no lo hagan. Tienen el resto del periodo para platicar entre si mientras yo me pongo a leer. –Kakashi saco su libro pervertido mientras los demás se ponían a platicar.

La única persona que no platicaba era Sasuke. Quien solo miraba a Sakura y a Naruto platicando y noto que, a pesar de la mala noticia, estaban sonriendo; sonriendo y el como un tonto estaba sentado ahí solo, sin alguien con quien platicar. No quería admitirlo pero quería que alguien se le acercara, no para molestarlo, sino para consolarlo, cada vez que se iba a la escuela extrañaba a su hermano. Aunque con lo testarudo que era seguía mintiéndose a si mismo diciendo que no necesitaba de los demás. Pero, -¿Um Sasuke? –volteo a ver a la persona que le estaba hablando y vio que era Sakura, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho.

-Oye creo que empezamos por el pie izquierdo así que creo que necesitamos poner al lado las diferencias para que este trabajo funcione ¿de acuerdo? –ella dijo pero el no suspiro una palabra y envés de hacerlo escribió algo en un papel algo, lo cual la impaciento, -Oye siquiera puedes decirme algo. –le dijo tratando de no gritar pero alzando la voz un poquito. Justo en ese momento toco el timbre y el se levanto dándole lo que escribió luego se marcho, mientras ella veía su espalda alejándose, luego miro el papel, decía: _Sasuke Uchiha #343-2413._

Era la hora de la salida y Sasuke estaba esperando a su chofer mientras se recargaba contra la pared de ladrillos y observaba a los demás alumnos y dos en específico le llamaron la atención. Sakura y Naruto se estaban subiendo al carro de, el se imagino, la mama de Sakura (tiene el cabello igual de rosa). Imágenes aparecieron en su mente, las imágenes de su mama cuando ella lo recogía; recordó cuando tenía solo siete años, fue la ultima vez que su mama lo recogió de la escuela, la ultima vez que lo beso en el cachete y la ultima vez que sintió su calor cuando lo abrazo. Una profunda tristeza lo inundo pero no dejo que las lágrimas corrieran de nuevo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que su chofer llegara y en cuanto llego se subió de inmediato, ya no quería estar ahí. Sasuke veía por la ventana las calles de la ciudad sin ninguna expresión en su cara solo pensando en su diario imaginario.

'_Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo catorce años y vivo en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón y voy a la mejor escuela en el pais, la Secundaria Konoha, donde solo pueden ir los riquillos. Soy un niño huérfano y vivo con mi tío y hermano, Madara e Itachi Uchiha. Mi tío casi no esta en la casa aunque a veces tiene tiempo para mi, es doctor como su amigo, que a veces nos visita, como mi padre lo fue y como mi hermano lo será. Itachi siempre esta conmigo antes y después de escuela, el es mi mejor y único amigo, el ha sido el único en el que he confiado, bueno si confió en mi tío pero jamás como Itachi. El cree que debo dejar que alguien más entre en mi vida pero solo que no puedo, por que pienso que si les cuento sobre mi solo se alejarían por que eso me ha pasado antes. Itachi acaba de cumplir dieciocho años y entro a la universidad hace un mes y yo estoy en el lugar más horrible del universo, secundaria, el lugar donde nadie me conoce por mí, como mis padres están muertos Itachi es la única persona que me conoce. Bueno mi día ha sido pésimo, pero creo que va a mejorar después de esta noche.'_

Termino de poner sus pensamientos juntos cuando no sabía lo equivocado que iba a estar respeto a esas últimas palabras.

Con Itachi:

Itachi solo miraba las afueras de la universidad por la ventana de su salon, sabia que Sasuke ya había salido de la escuela y se preguntaba si iba a estar bien después de su charla esta mañana. No lograba entender por que Sasuke solo era amigable junto con el, clara podía formar una conversación con su tío por que era su familia pero Itachi era el único en que confiaba de verdad. _'¿Sasuke por que no quieres tener amigos?' _se pregunto mientras las imágenes del carro de sus padres siendo sacado del océano con sus cuerpos blandos. _'Lo que paso esa noche no fue culpa de papa. Los frenos solamente no funcionaban, no es que no puso la confianza de mama en sus hombros, solo fue un accidente.' _Volteo a ver al reloj y vio que ya casi era ahora de irse así que guardo la mayoría de sus cosas, tenia que hablar con Sasuke lo más pronto posible. Cuando sono el timbre para irse se dirigió en su carro, un Porshe hacia su casa, sin notar un hombre de lentes redondos observándolo.

Cuando llego a la mansión Uchiha vio que Sasuke no estaba ni en su cuarto, ni en la sala, ni en la cocina. Solo sabia de un lugar donde podría estar sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, rápidamente agarro su cámara digital y camino a cierto cuarto que estaba en el sótano que estaba a prueba de sonido donde Sasuke hacia tareas y practicaba, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, Sasuke estaba ahí tocando su guitarra y cantando. Lentamente abrió la puerta y comenzó a grabarlo, Sasuke estaba sentado y tenía su espalda contra la puerta.

-_**Ah, ah, ah, aaahhhh…**__**Si a veces crees que hay algo dentro de ti, que te impide salir por esa puerta y atravesar los cielos, si a veces crees que hay algo que te impide estirar tus alas y ser libre, lo tienes que dejar ir, o te destruirá y te matara por dentro sin conocer el mundo exterior y sin conocer sus maravillas y no poder soltarte de esas cadenas que te atan a esa jaula de fuego si tu quieres volar…vuela. **_(Lo último lo susurro).

-_**Que no te importe la distancia que recorrer, que no te importe los caminos peligrosos sal y busca lo que siempre has querido, toma mi mano y yo te ayudare a salir de esa prisión, ven conmigo y juntos podremos navegar por los cielos, ven vuela, sueña volando, vive volando hacia las maravillas que te encontraras, junto a ti estaré así no hay que temer yo solo quiero tu felicidad, yo solo quiero un amor entre las nubes…**_

-_**No te quiero ver llorar solo estira tus alas y llega hasta la sima de la montaña para que tus ojos vean que aun hay algo por que luchar, y sin importar lo que alguien diga, sin importar cuantas veces la vida te tire levántate cada vez que caigas y enfrenta la crueldad puesto que todavía hay una luz de esperanza que seguir en ese túnel vacio y oscuro.**_

-_**Que no te importe la distancia que recorrer, que no te importe los caminos peligrosos sal y busca lo que siempre has querido, toma mi mano y yo te ayudare a salir de esa prisión, ven conmigo y juntos podremos navegar por los cielos, ven vuela, sueña volando, vive volando hacia las maravillas que te encontraras, junto a ti estaré así no hay que temer yo solo quiero tu felicidad, yo solo quiero un amor entre las nubeeees. Un amor entre las nubes.**_

Sonaron las últimas notas de la guitarra y la canción término mientras Sasuke guardaba la uña y solo se quedo callado. Cuando Itachi vio que ya no iba a seguir, se aclaro la garganta lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sasuke volteara a verlo muy sorprendido de que estuviera ahí.

-I-I-I-Itachi ¿q-q-que haces aquí? –Sasuke tartamudeó pues lo único que le apenaba era que alguien lo escuchara cantando y tocando (por eso el sótano es a prueba de sonido).

-Nada, solo estaba grabando esa canción. –Itachi contesto con demasiada calma, (claro a el no le avergüenza).

-Y-y-y-yo solo estaba. . . tu sabes. –se quito la guitarra y la puso en el suelo casi tirándola, mientras Itachi apago la cámara.

-Oye Sasuke sobre. . . sobre esta mañana-

-Descuida es tiempo pasado. –Sasuke le aseguro pero Itachi no estaba convencido, sabía que a Sasuke le dolió más de lo que admitiría.

-No. . . lo siento. . . lo-lo que dije. . . no se lo que me paso perdóname.

-Itachi puedes quedarte ahí parado disculpándote todo el día o puedes dejar de pensar en eso. –luego Itachi lo vio tras la sonrisa falsa que ocultaba la tristeza pero no quería provocarla mas así que puso el asunto al lado.

-¿Te dejaron tarea? –le pregunto.

-Un poco.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte así para que la termines más rápido.

-De acuerdo, si no te molesta.

Unas horas después:

-¿En serio me gravaste? –Sasuke pregunto asustado de cual iba a ser la respuesta.

-La verdad. . . si. –ambos seguían en el escritorio que estaba en el sótano sin terminar la tarea de Sasuke.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-No se, solo se me hizo genial para mi colección de videos.

-Muchas gracias hermanito. –Sasuke le contesto sarcásticamente.

-De nada. –Itachi con esa misma calma contesto. -¿Esa canción es nueva verdad?

-Si la acabo de hacer hoy.

-Esta linda, deberías cantarla en la escuela cuando hacen las competiciones de talento. –el dijo lo equivocado pues después de esas palabras Sasuke miro tristemente hacia abajo sin decir nada, pasaron unos minutos en silencio cuando Sasuke por fin dijo, -Ya sabes como me pongo con ese tipo de cosas.

-. . . Lo se, perdón. –otros minutos de silencio.

-Sabes algo, pienso que nadie me acepta por. . . pues. . . sabes a lo que me refiero, las únicas que disque me aceptan son las chicas por que solo me quieren ver por fuera y no por dentro.

-Si. . . lo se. –Itachi vio la tristeza que había en sus ojos, vio que estaba gritando silenciosamente; gritando por que nadie podía ver lo que estaba en su interior. Itachi puso su brazo sobre su hombro y lo acerco para abrazarlo lo que hizo que por fin sonriera y le dijera, -Gracias. –esto hizo que Itachi también sonriera.

-Bueno ya basta y vamos a terminar esta tarea. –dijo Sasuke, apartándose, en voz burlona.

-¿Vamos? Me suena manada.

-¿Oye me estas ayudando si o no?

-Ay de acuerdo. –Continuaron con la tarea pero después de unos minutos Sasuke dijo, -Ay deberás por poco se me olvida. –y fue a buscar en una caja de la cual saco otra caja, una pequeña de madera y la trajo hacia el escritorio donde la abrió y saco un collar, (el collar es el que Itachi usa en la serie).

-¿Que es eso? –Itachi pregunto.

-Le pertenecía a mama, lo dejo entre varias de sus cosas. –Sasuke le contesto luego extendió el collar hacia Itachi.

-Sasuke. . . Sasuke no-no puedo. Ya compraste los boletos, con eso es suficiente.

-Si um de hecho fue el tío Madara quien los compro. Yo solo te pude conseguir esto, y no sabes cuanto trabajo me costo si entras al closet de aquí. . . pues. . . no lo hagas.

-. . . Pero le perteneció a mama.

-Vamos no te preocupes. –el dijo poniéndoselo a su hermano que solo lo miro con una sonrisa y después le dijo, -Abrázame hermano. –y lo tomo en un fuerte abrazo, era para mostrar su gratitud pero mas para ocultar las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Mas tarde en la cocina:

-Por fa.

-No.

-Por fa.

-No.

-Por fa.

-¡NO!

-Pero-

-No me importa si te desvelas no vas a faltar a la escuela.

-Ay no seas gacho.

-No, no y no. –le dijo Itachi, por la milésima ves, a Sasuke quien quería faltar a la escuela el siguiente día.

-Te pasas. –dijo Sasuke quejándose.

-Gracias, ahora dime que te paso en el cachete. –Itachi le dijo mientras tomaba agua.

-Una muchacha me pego. –lo cual hizo que a Itachi se le atorara el agua y estaba tosiendo.

-¿Una muchacha. . . te golpeo? –pregunto tratando de sacar el agua de su garganta.

-Si.

-¿Una muchacha. . . ósea muchacha?

-Si.

-¿Una muchacha. . . del sexo femenino?

-Si.

-¿Una muchacha ósea. . .? (esta simulando boobies).

-¡Que si hombre!

-. . . No puedo creerlo mi hermanito tuvo su primer golpe femenino. O si. –dijo felizmente mientras se chocaron las manos.

-Si y dolió. Voy a ponerle hielo.

-No, no, no. –dijo Itachi mientras iba hacia el refrigerador y saco un pedazo de carne, -Quieto. –le dijo a Sasuke mientras azotó la carne en su cachete haciendo que gritara por la sorpresa y el dolor.

-¡Ah eso si que dolió!

-Vamos ¿que tan fuerte puede ser su palma?

-¡No era su palma era su puño!

-Ouch eso si que duele. –Ambos se sentaron y se quedaron callados por un momento cuando a Itachi le dio la curiosidad de preguntar, -Y. . . ¿qué fue lo que dijiste o hiciste que hizo que te pegara?

-. . . Le dije que tenia una frente sota.

-¿¡Que estas loco eso no se le dice a una mujer no le dices que _cualquier_ parte de su cuerpo esta grande?!

-. . . Si esta grande.

-No importa lo mantienes a dentro. . . ¿y como se sintió?

-Como si Cupido te lanzo una flecha. –Sasuke dijo en una voz "romántica" a lo cual, al escuchar esto, Itachi tenia una expresión en la cara que decía 'que'.

-¿En serio?

-No.

-Genial. –justo en ese momento escucharon que la puerta se abrió y salieron de la cocina a ver a su tío.

-Hola muchachos. –el dijo mientras fueron a abrazarlo y Madara vio que Sasuke traía un pedazo de carne en su cara y le pregunto, -¿Qué te paso?

-Hola tío. –Dijo Sasuke sin contestar su pregunta, -Bueno iré a calentar unos pedazos de pizza que encargue. –y al decir eso se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué le paso? –Madara volvió a preguntarle a Itachi.

-Le pego una muchacha.

-¿Le pego una muchacha?

-Lo se a mi también me sorprendió. –ambos sonrieron y se fueron a sentarse en la sala.

-Y dime ¿como se siente tener dieciocho?

-Genial, ahora puedo ir a los antros.

-Si lo se.

-¿Cómo estuvo en el hospital?

-Fue algo agotador. –Madara se quedo callado por unos minutos antes de decir, -¿Itachi van a ir caminando verdad?

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-. . . Por que. . . pues no estoy seguro de eso. . . ¿por que no mejor se van en tu carro?

-Tío si estas preocupado por nosotros descuida. Estaremos bien.

-Lo mismo dijiste la vez que tenias seis años y llevaste a Sasuke al parque, trajiste al bebe equivocado.

-Cualquiera comete ese error a esa edad.

-Era niña. –esto hizo que Itachi se rascara la cabeza por recordar las tonterías que hizo de niño.

-Pero ya tengo dieciocho.

-Lo se Itachi, ya sabes cuidarte solo ¿pero que hay de Sasuke, que pasa si no puedes cuidarlo bien?

-¿Sasuke?. . . ¿tío como puedes pensar que dejaría que algo le pasara? -la voz de Itachi se levanto un poco tras estas ultimas palabras.

-. . . Se que quieres mucho a tu hermano, pero. . . no sabes lo tanto que significara para ti hasta que lo pierdas. –por primera vez en su vida Itachi vio que sus ojos no reflejaban una felicidad que escondía tristeza; sino la misma a tristeza que ocultaba. Al verlo así recordó las lágrimas que solo una vez derramo su tío; cuando sus padres murieron.

-Tío lo protegeré, no te preocupes. –Itachi le aseguro con una sonrisa en su rostro y al ver esa sonrisa el también sonrió.

-Creo que cuando murió mi hermano me dejo sus más preciados tesoros, tú y Sasuke.

-Ok creo me pase con lo del chile cuando ordene la pizza pero esta rica. –dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la sala con un bandeja en las manos. -Aunque si va a estar enchilosa, así que les traje un poco de agua.

-Gracias. –ambos dijeron Itachi tomando la bandeja mientras su tío le ayudo a colocarlo en la mesita de enfrente. Justo ahí sono el teléfono, -¡Yo voy! –dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia el teléfono.

-Bueno. –el dijo.

-Hola esta Sasuke.

-¿Sakura? –el pregunto algo confundido y al oír que era el nombre de una mujer Itachi fue a escuchar la conversación.

-Ah hola Sasuke. –ella contesto con una voz un poco enfadada.

-Si uh ¿que paso? –el dijo mientras trataba de quitarse a Itachi de encima.

-¡¿Cómo que que paso?! ¡Me diste tu número así que te llame para lo del proyecto! Ay tranquila Sakura calmada. –Sasuke casi no estaba poniendo atención estaba demasiado preocupado tratando de apartarse de Itachi.

-Si uh creo que ahora no es un buen momento estoy ocupado.

-De acuerdo, te doy mi número o yo te llamo.

-No si quieres yo te llamo, ¿cual es tu numero 1-800-PERRRRRR-A? –Sasuke sonrió mientras Itachi lo miro como diciendo "que malo" pero después escucho, -Sabes algo Sasuke estas guapo y Kakashi me dice que eres muy listo, hm debes ser gay. –la sonrisa se fue de su rostro y ahora Itachi estaba tratando de mantener en silencio la carcajeada que le estaba dando.

-Ah, ha, ha solo dame el numero. –Cuando termino de apuntar el numero dijo, -Bueno adiós.

-De acuerdo adiós. –y ambos colgaron enojados el uno con el otro.

(Ok va primero Sasuke y después Sakura)

-¡Wow que mujer!

-¡Wow que hombre!

Con Sasuke:

-Ósea tú la insultaste pero te la regreso y te fue peor. –Itachi comento para después soltar una carcajeada.

-Ha, ha, ha, ¿nos vamos o que?

-Ya de acuerdo me llevo la pizza ¡adiós tío! –grito llevándose un trozo de pizza y caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Gracias por los boletos! –grito Sasuke.

-¡Disfruten el concierto! –Madara les grito y cuando se fueron susurro, -Diviértete Itachi.

En el concierto:

El estadio entero estaba gritando por escuchar otra canción y siguieron gritando aun cuando se las dieron. Ambos Itachi y Sasuke estaban gritando por más, en la primer fila, como los demás. Ambos estaban divirtiéndose al extremo pero algo atrapo el ojo de Sasuke, una persona que era la única que no estaba gritando ni saltando, no lograba distinguirlo por que tenia un suéter con el gorro puesto así que casi no se le veía el cabello y lo único que no se le veía en su cara eran los ojos. El hombre tenía una mueca que no le gustaba para nada a Sasuke, la luz estaba reflejando unos lentes redondos, por eso no se le veían los ojos, pero cuando la luz se fue vio que estaba mirando a ellos lo que antes sentía de disgusto lo sentía de temor. Cuando unas personas se pusieron y se quitaron de la vista entre ellos el hombre ya no estaba, Sasuke miro hacia todos los lados donde pudo haber ido pero no lo encontró, con una ultima mirada se quito esos pensamientos de encima y decidió seguir disfrutando el concierto.

Al final del concierto:

-¿¡Apoco no fue la mejor experiencia de tu vida!? –exclamo Sasuke.

-¿Estas loco? ¡Fue genial! –le respondió Itachi.

-Soy un genio.

-Oye genio fue idea del tío.

-Si pero sho hice todo. (por cierto escribi 'sho' a proposito)

-Con la ayuda del tío ¡ven acá! –Itachi tomo a Sasuke con un brazo mientras que con el otro le rasco la cabeza a lo cual Sasuke se alejo y dijo, -Ya basta.

-Uy que delicado.

-Ha, ha.

-En serio una rascada y tú cabello se alborota. –dijo Itachi acomodándole el cabello a lo cual también Sasuke se alejo lo que hizo que ambos se rieran. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos cuando a Sasuke le dio la curiosidad de preguntar, -¿Itachi?

-Si.

-¿Acaso me amas?

-Lo siento pero mi corazón pide el sexo opuesto.

-Me refiero como hermano idiota. –Sasuke respondió mientras los dos se rieron.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Entonces por que nunca lo dices?

-¿A que te refieres? lo digo el tiempo.

-No, dices "abrázame hermano" después me abrazas y no es lo mismo.

-¿Y se puede saber de donde viene esta pregunta?

-De otra pregunta.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Mama y papa, ¿a quien querían más?

-Sasuke esa es una pregunta que ni se pregunta, por supuesto que a los dos. ¿_Eso_ por que lo preguntas?

-Es que varias veces hablaban más de ti que de mí.

-. . . Sasuke tal vez era por que eras un niño que no recuerdas que en ningún momento se olvidaron de ti.

-Tal vez.

-. . . Ellos nos querían iguales, papa siempre me ponía mas atención por que tenia mas responsabilidades pero podía hacer tiempo para ti y mama nos mostraba el cariño materno a ambos igual. Una vez les pregunte ¿Cuándo fue el momento mas hermoso, cuando yo naci o cuando tu naciste? Ambos me dijeron que no sabían por que los dos momentos fueron tan hermosos. . . aunque papa se desmayo en los dos. –esto hizo que Sasuke riera a lo cual sonrió Itachi por que fue la primera vez que se reía cuando ambos hablaban de sus padres.

-Sabes, agarraste el amor del canto de mama y el amor de la guitarra de papa.

-¿Y tu que agarraste?

-EL cerebro de mama y la actitud calmada de papa.

-Si siempre te noto muy calmado. . . gracias.

-Con gusto, ahora sobre esta chica ¿Sakura verdad?

-No, no me disculpare.

-Pero te gusta.

-Yo jamás dije eso.

Mientras ambos estaban platicando se habían metido a un callejón donde en otro que pasaron estaba una persona, una mueca en su rostro. Se dirigió hacia ellos con el intento de seguirlos su gorro cubriendo su cabello, con una chaqueta. Mientras Itachi y Sasuke hablaban la vista de Sasuke se desvió un poco y alcanzo a distinguir a alguien detrás de ellos, voltio su rostro por completo y lo vio, era el hombre que los había estado observando, junto con otra persona.

-Itachi, -susurro lo más bajo posible.

-¿Si? –Itachi le respondió.

-Nos vienen siguiendo. –volvió a susurrar. Itachi volteo hacia atrás y miro al los hombres siguiéndolos, -Quédate cerca. –le dijo mientras lo tomo por el hombro y lo hizo acercarse. Ambos apresuraron el paso lo mas que pudieron, adelante había dos callejones iban a dar vuelta en uno de ellos pero apareció otro hombre ahí, en el cual no confiaron así que decidieron ir por el otro pero igual, había otro hombre, sin otra opción empezaron a correr los otros tres siguiéndolos también corriendo, corrieron unos segundos hasta que Itachi le grito a Sasuke, -¡Corre, corre! –mientras Sasuke hizo lo que le ordeno el se volteo y le dio una bofeteada a uno de los que los iban persiguiendo mientras uno de los otros lo agarro por atrás atrapándolo y el otro trato de darle un golpe en la cara pero en vez le dio al que lo estaba agarrando, al hacer esto pateo al de enfrente y le dio un codazo al de atrás soltándose de el, al que golpeo primero se levanto tratando de golpearlo en la cara pero Itachi esquivo su puño e le pego en el estomago con la rodilla, a lo cual este se arrodillo agarrando su estomago, los otros se levantaron pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Itachi tomo al de atrás y lo volteo para que cayera al suelo y al de enfrente lo pateo en la cara. Cuando vio que ninguno se iba a levantar rápidamente se dirigió en la dirección de Sasuke, pero apenas dio unos pasos, que vio a otro hombre, el hombre que Sasuke vio en el concierto, que estaba sosteniendo a Sasuke con su brazo alrededor de su cuello y una pistola apuntando a su cabeza, lo cual no le dio a Itachi mas remedio que quedarse quieto.

-¿Que es lo que quieren? –le pregunto al hombre mientras de vez en cuando veía a Sasuke, estaba tratando de quitarse el fuerte brazo que lo estaba ahorcando lentamente, pánico habitaba sus ojos mientras respiraba demasiado rápido, Itachi estaba preocupado por que podia darle otro ataque a Sasuke y eso era demasiado arriesgado. Paso un rato y el hombre seguía sin contestar, -¿Qué es lo que quieren? –volvió a preguntar, tratando de quedarse calmado pero la desesperación le estaba ganando.

-Solo queremos el dinero. Así que dámelo. –le contesto en una voz demasiado calmada para el gusto de Itachi.

-. . .

-Digo no tienes que, después de todo es tu lindo hermanito quien sufre las consecuencias. –mociono a Sasuke quien estaba mas preocupado por Itachi que por el mismo, Itachi los sabia perfectamente. Itachi solo miro a Sasuke tratando de no saltar hacia el hombre y tomar a Sasuke entre sus brazos, puesto que si lo hacia lo mas probable era que Sasuke saliera lastimado.

-Solo suéltalo por favor. –Itachi dijo después de varios minutos, pero el hombre no lo soltó, -Por favor suéltalo! –volvió a decir a lo cual el hombre dudo un minuto antes de soltar a Sasuke, pero aun con la pistola en su cabezo hizo que se pusiera a un lado, el hombre volteo a ver a Itachi y se apareció una mueca en su rostro esto hizo que Itachi se asustara por que cuando el hombre volteo a ver a Sasuke iba a dispararle pero Itachi se lanzo rápidamente hacia el; un disparo se escucho por las calles.

El hombre se alejaba corriendo mientras Itachi lo perseguía pero decidió dejarlo ir, tenia que ver si Sasuke estaba bien. Se dio la vuelta para ir por el pero cuando llego hasta el, su boca se abrió en terror a lo que estaba viendo, su fantástico sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla. Sasuke estaba ahí arrodillado sosteniendo a un cuerpo sin vida alguna, sangre salía de su cabeza; ese cuerpo sin vida era Itachi. El terror de Itachi se convirtió en tristeza al ver que su hermano estaba haciendo algo que desde que sus padres murieron no había hecho; estaba llorando.

N/A; Ok no se que es madara de sasuke e itachi en la caricatura asi que lo puse como su tio, y por los que no se dieron cuenta, (no creo que sean tan tontos pero por si las dudas) si el de lentes es kabuto.

espero que les gusto! manden reviews por fis!


	2. Chapter 2

Perdon por la tardanza tal vez algunos no averiguaron o no han visto la película "la sombra del amor" pero algunas cosas de esta historia estan basadas en esa película, no exactamente pero un poco. Por cierto tal vez no hice a naruto verse tan importante en el primer capitulo pero va ser mucho mas importante que la sakura, perdon por no poder recibir ideas pero ya tengo terminada toda la historia solo falta escribirla todo pero es que para escribir un buen cap tengo que tardarme.

Otra vez espero que les guste! Recuerden no es yaoi!

Fantasma

Capitulo 2: Pesadilla

Esto no estaba pasando era una pesadilla una horrible pesadilla podía estar muerto. Lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad, no el morir, sino el dejar solo a su pobre e indefenso hermano. La escena enfrente de el era bastante difícil de creer. Ahí estaba Sasuke abrazando a su cuerpo tieso y sin vida, esas lágrimas, que tanto tiempo estuvieron reprimidas al final se habían soltado y ahora no querían parar. Itachi esperaba verlas cayendo pero no de esta forma, no así, no ahora y de hecho nunca más. Sintió un gran y profundo dolor en su pecho, estaba feliz de proteger a su hermano pero triste de verlo a el triste. La herida de su cabeza no paraba de sangrar y la sangre manchaba las manos de Sasuke color púrpura.

-Itachi, –oyó a Sasuke rogándole, -Itachi por favor despierta. . . no me hagas esto. . .lo prometiste, prometiste que tú jamás me dejarías. . .Itachi, ITACHI! –entonces Itachi noto que la respiración de Sasuke se cortaba con cada respirado. Con tanto temor acerco su mano hacia Sasuke e intento tocarlo pero su mano lo atravesó, lo intento de nuevo pero con cada intento su mano lo atravesaba, fue hasta el décimo intento que se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Lentamente retrocedió con temor en su interior, esto no podía estarle pasando. En la esquina de su ojo vio algo brillando, volteo y vio lo que menos esperaba, ahí estaban sus padres, una enorme luz rodeándolos. Itachi no podía creerlo, estaba viendo a sus difuntos padres, ahí mismo, enfrente de el. No se dio cuenta pero comenzó a sonreír y llorar de felicidad, pero la sonrisa pronto se desvaneció cuando vio que ellos no estaban sonriendo al contrario estaban tristes. Su mama extendió su mano hacia el ofreciéndosela. Itachi no entendía pero el también la extendió, con lentitud, inseguro y al mismo tiempo ansioso pero cuando sus manos estaban a unos centímetros de tocarse Itachi se dio cuenta del por que estaban ahí, venían por el. Volteo a ver a Sasuke y vio que habían legado algunas personas que le estaban ayudando pero lo que veía más eran las lágrimas en sus cachetes y solo escuchaba como su respiración se cortaba. Volteo de nuevo a ver a sus padres y simplemente dijo, -Me necesita. –cuando retiro su mano noto que ellos comenzaron a sonreír y sabia por que, por que lo que querían era que se quedara con Sasuke y eso era lo que _el_ quería.

En el hospital Uchiha:

Madara pasó por las puertas del pasillo y se dirigió hacia el cuarto que le habían dicho. Esquivo a cada doctor y cada enfermera que pasaba para llegar a dicho cuarto cuando por fin llego vio a Itachi en la cama, con vendas en la cabeza, y a Sasuke sentado a un lado sin siquiera reaccionar a su presencia. Camino hasta tomar una silla e sentarse a su lado ninguno se atrevió a decir una sola palabra en especial Madara, creía que cualquier palabra podría romper por completo a Sasuke. Paso mucho tiempo y fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio, -Esta en coma. –fue todo lo que dijo. Tras escuchar esas palabras Madara no supo que decir pero suspiro antes de intentar algo.

-Entonces hay esperanzas de que despierte.

-. . . Yo también quiero creer eso.

-No veo razón por que.

-. . . No estuviste ahí.

Más silencio.

-. . . Siento que todo esto es mi culpa.

-Sasuke no digas eso.

-Pero si fue.

-Bueno eso es por que el tiene el deber de protegerte.

-. . . ¿Y cual se supone que es mi deber?

-Asegurarte de que este feliz de cumplir con el suyo. –tras estas palabras Sasuke no dijo nada se quedo quito como una estatua estaba tan quieto que cualquiera hubiera pensado que había dejado de respirar. Fue ahí que alguien interrumpió el silencio al abrir la puerta pero Sasuke seguía sin reaccionar, no hasta que escucho _esa_ voz, -Así que ya se enteraron. –temor lo inundo al escuchar a ese y con ese mismo temor volteo lentamente hacia donde provenía y sus sospechas se confirmaron era nadie mas y nadie menos que el compañero de trabajo de su tío, Orochimaru. Tal vez había querido confirmar que de verdad era el pero rápidamente se arrepintió por que fue ahí que se encontró con esos ojos dorados que temía desde la primera vez que los vio. Sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda cuando vio que Orochimaru estaba viendo directamente hacia el.

-Así es. –la voz de su tío lo saco de su trancé y volvió a seguir viendo a Itachi, aun bastante incomodo.

-Lo siento Madara. . . Sasuke. –pero Sasuke volvió a no reaccionar no quería hablar con Orochimaru, la ultima vez que lo hizo fue cuando tenia ocho años y tuvo que dormirse con Itachi, además no estaba de humor para nada. Al no obtener respuesta Orochimaru decidió que era inútil hablar con el, -Madara, –el dijo, -¿puedo hablar contigo. . . a solas? –Madara volteo a ver a Sasuke quien asintió dándole así permiso para irse. Entonces Madara y Orochimaru se retiraron dejando a Sasuke solo, pero no tan solo. Itachi se había sentado en el lugar de Madara y estaba viendo como Sasuke estaba tan tranquilo que otra persona hubiera pensado que no le importaba lo que había pasado pero el lo conocía muy bien y sabia que por dentro estaba agonizando. Tras varios minutos Sasuke por fin rompió el silencio.

-Esta es la razón por la que no me gusta confiar en la gente. . . . por que tarde o temprano te dejan solo. . . . como mama, papa y como tu lo vas hacer. –a Itachi le dolía escuchar esto, no por podía ser cierto sino por la negatividad de cómo lo dijo. Sasuke estaba mas deprimido que el, y eso era raro puesto que _el_ era el que estuvo a punto de morirse, pero era por que el peor temor de Sasuke era quedarse solo. No quería admitirlo pero Sasuke estaba cayendo en un fango bastante profundo, un fango donde, si seguía cayendo no iba a poder salir jamás.

-Sasuke, –Itachi estaba a punto de comenzar pero fue interrumpido por Madara y Orochimaru murmurándose cosas, solo alcanzo a escuchar un 'no va a aceptar' de parte de Madara. Esto no se veía bien.

-Sasuke, –Orochimaru comenzó, Itachi noto que aun estaba bastante incomodo, sabia que por alguna razón Sasuke temía estar en el mismo lugar que el, -estuve hablando con tu tío sobre esto y se negó pero me dijo que si tu estuvieras de acuerdo aceptaría. . . escucha cuando Itachi me dijo que quería ser doctor dijo que estaba en contra de la vida artificial. –Itachi comprendió a lo que esto iba y trato de gritarle a Sasuke pero sus gritos eran como una bocina apagada.

-Entonces. . . –Sasuke volteo a ver a su tío, no quería ver los ojos de Orochimaru, -así nomás. . . ¿lo van a desconectar?

-No por supuesto que no. –Madara le aseguro, -yo no quiero hacer eso y espero que tu tampoco.

-El hubiera querido esto. –Orochimaru dijo dejando a los tres en silencio, hasta Itachi se quedo callado, su vida dependía de su hermano ahora se sentía seguro pero recordó lo que Sasuke había dicho y se pregunto ¿podría Sasuke hacer lo correcto? Tras lo que pareció una eternidad de silencio Sasuke hizo lo que Itachi no esperaba, volteo a ver a Orochimaru pero esta vez sin miedo, -No. –dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué? –los demás presentes estaban altamente sorprendidos.

-Me escuchaste, dije que no. . . ¿como sabes que el hubiera querido esto? . . . tu no lo conoces.

-Sasuke escucha,

-¡No tu escucha! ¡Itachi jamás hubiera querido dejarme! . . .Yo confió en el. –silencio de nuevo.

-Sasuke, –Orochimaru volvió a comenzar, -no quería decirte esto pero,

-¡Suficiente! –Madara grito, -Sasuke vamonos tienes que descansar. –pero Sasuke no quería irse, volteo a ver a Itachi, no quería dejarlo solo, quería quedarse con el así no se sentiría tan solo, pero esa opción fue retirada por Madara quien lo guió hacia la puerta. Los tres se fueron, dejando a Itachi solo.

Poco después:

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un completo y total idiota! ¡Bien pudiste darles la billetera dejarlos ir y seguir con tu vida pero nooooo tuviste que hacerte el héroe! ¡Tuviste que irte caminado por que caminar es "saludable"! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuera Sasuke al que le habían disparado?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué tal si fuera el el que estuviera aquí y gritándole a su cuerpo por ser un tonto y al hacerlo ser un tonto el mismo?! ¡Ah! –Itachi había estado regañando a su cuerpo desde hace media hora fue cuando Itachi por fin suspiro, -Mírate Itachi estas regañándote a ti mismo. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Este es el peor cumpleaños que he tenido. Soy un tonto arriesgue la vida de mi hermano y ahora estoy en graves líos. –por fin se callo. Se quedo ahí mismo por varias horas hasta que decidió que no valía la pena quedarse lloriqueando. Fue entonces que decidió irse a su casa, tenia que asegurarse de que Sasuke estuviera a salvo.

Enfrente de la mansión Uchiha:

Itachi estaba parado enfrente de la puerta que llegaba al interior de su casa, luchando contra el miedo que lo inundaba que cada vez que salía el miedo lo volvía a jalar. Si tenía miedo, miedo de que si entraba tendría que ver a un Sasuke lleno de tristeza y soledad, pero no había forma de evitarlo. Tomando todo el valor que tenia atravesó la puerta y al hacerlo noto que la casa se veía mas oscura que antes, paso por la sala y el comedor hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras. Tal vez no era cobarde pero tampoco era tan valiente, pero hoy tenia que serlo, entonces comenzó a subir las escaleras escalón por escalón tomándose el tiempo que quería. Cuando pasaron unos ¿segundos, minutos, horas? no lo sabia, pero llego hasta arriba y camino por el pasillo que llevaba a varias habitaciones, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta estar enfrente de la puerta de la primera habitación en el pasillo, la de Sasuke. De pronto sintió que su estomago estaba dando vueltas al estar allí, pero aun así decidió entrar y cuando lo hizo ahí estaba Sasuke dormido tan tranquilamente. Fue hacia el y se sentó en la orilla de su cama viendo como una parte de la almohada estaba húmeda lo que supuso que se había quedado dormido llorando, también noto que no se había molestado en quitarse la ropa, se sentía culpable por esto. Solo miraba la cara se su hermano, tan blanca como si fuera nieve, tan tierna, tan frágil, tan inocente, acerco su mano hacia ella pero como lo sospecho su mano lo atravesó. Estaba tan asustado, no por el sino por Sasuke, ¿qué iba a ser de su pequeño hermano? ¿iba a poder soportar la soledad? Su madre solía decir que lo peor que le podía pasar a una persona era quedarse sola, sin consuelo, sin felicidad, sin amor y, lo peor de todo, sin deseo de vivir.

-Lo siento Sasuke. –Itachi susurro luego se recargo en la cama y unos minutos después el sueño lo envolvió.

Al día siguiente:

Sasuke despertó al sonido de su alarma la cual rápidamente apago y se quedo acostado un rato con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió y dijo, -Itachi. –se levanto corriendo al cuarto de su hermano y cuando llego, -¿¡Itachi?! –Itachi no estaba. Sus ojos llenos de esperanzas se llenaron de tristeza, había esperado que fuera un sueño, una pesadilla pero no lo fue. Decepcionado se dirigió a su cama para acostarse pero algo se le repitió en la cabeza _'no me importa si te desvelas no vas a faltar a la escuela.'_ No se sentía de humor para ir a la escuela pero no podía decepcionar a su hermano.

Itachi también había despertado con las mismas esperanzas que Sasuke, había escuchado como corrió y como grito su nombre, el también esperaba que fuera un simple sueño pero al parecer fue realidad. Se había ido a la sala y ahora estaba enfrente de una maseta parada en una columna, intentando golpearla, tirarla, tocarla, lo que se que haga que Sasuke sepa que esta ahí. Ni el supo cuantas veces hizo esto entonces por fin se harto y solamente se sentó en el sofá, pasaron unos minutos cuando escucho un, -Meow. –volteo a ver a un pequeño gato y supo que era el gato de la vecina que siempre se metía a su casa.

-Denka, no otra vez. –Itachi dijo y, a su sorpresa, obtuvo una respuesta, -HISSS.

-¿Denka, puedes verme?

-HISSS.

-Bueno al menos tu si.

Silencio. Claro como iba a hablar con un gato. No fue hasta media hora después que Sasuke bajo y antes de que Itachi se diera cuenta, se fue, actuando como cuando murieron sus padres. Sasuke se fue, Itachi se quedo. Tendría que pensar en algo para que Sasuke supiera que estaba ahí sino algo terrible le podría pasar, pero no sabia que hacer. Fue en ese momento que escucho que la puerta se abrió, sabia que no podía ser su tío puesto que el se iba poco antes de que ellos despertaban, así que fue a ver a quien creía que fuera Sasuke pero al ver a la persona enfrente de el sus ojos se ensancharon con temor e ira, era el hombre que le había disparado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Itachi pregunto, su voz tranquila pero llena de odio, pero como lo esperaba no obtuvo respuesta, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se lanzo hacia el una y otra vez, intento golpearlo y patearlo pero nada funcionaba pero aun así no se detuvo solo hasta que vio que en vez de que entrara mas al interior de la casa agarro el teléfono y comenzó a presionar unos botones para hacer una llamada.

-Si soy yo. –le dijo a la persona de la otra línea, -Ya se fue el niño. . . si no hay nadie. . . de acuerdo ¿dónde están? . . . muy bien. . . Perfecto. –fue ahí que colgó y camino hacia las escaleras mientras Itachi estaba tratando de detenerlo, al mismo tiempo pensando en _como_ lo iba hacer, entonces vio que Denka estaba arriba de una mesita, donde había un florero. Rápidamente hizo un intento para golpear al gato pero su objetivo no era golpearlo, sino que el gato, en el intento de huir, tirara el florero. Cuando el hombre escucho esto volteo y rápidamente salio corriendo, mientras Itachi lo perseguía.

Lo siguió por mucho tiempo y por fin se detuvieron enfrente de un hotel, bastante lujoso, y se dirigieron a la recepción donde pidió una tarjeta de entrada a nombre de Kabuto Yakushi. Minutos después se encontraron en el elevador hasta llegar al cuarto piso donde se salieron y se dirigieron al cuarto 203. Al entrar Kabuto rápidamente recogió el teléfono y marco un numero que Itachi no alcanzo a ver.

-Si soy yo. . . ¡Por que dijiste que no había nadie! –le dijo a una persona en la otra línea, -. . . entonces como es que se cayo el florero. . . Ya, ya, ya descuida voy a conseguirlos. . . No creo que sea difícil. . . ¿a las diez? . . . de acuerdo. –colgó y cuando lo hizo saco una laptop de una maleta que estaba aun lado de su cama, en la cual se sentó. Al prender la computadora empezó a escribir, al mismo tiempo murmurando un par de cosas, Itachi solo alcanzo a escuchar dos palabras que no tuvo que murmurar, -Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –Itachi pregunto, la tranquilidad escondiendo su enojo. Se estaba impacientando sobre esto de que no lo podían escuchar así que hizo lo que no creyó que haría, -Maldición, ¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE NOSOTROS! –grito. Itachi jamás en su vida le había gritado a nadie, primera vez para todo.

-Por la llamada que hiciste se que no eres el que planeo esto. . . pero si se te ocurre hacerle daño a Sasuke. . . no me interesa lo que me pase. . . juro que te voy a matar. . . ¿me oyes? . . . si se te ocurre lastimarlo ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

En la escuela de Sasuke:

Naruto Uzumaki. El #1 hiperactivo cabeza hueca, eso era lo que todos lo llamaban, pero entendía muy bien a las personas, era como un don, y ese don fue lo que lo llevo a tener tantos amigos los cuales se convirtieron en los Once de Konoha. Si, sabia exactamente lo que las personas estaban pensando tan solo con mirarlas pero había una persona que no, Sasuke Uchiha. Había algo diferente en el pero no lograba averiguar que, solo sabia que era entre, tristeza, preocupación, ira, y culpa. Le daba tanta curiosidad saber lo que pasaba con el y por eso mismo decidió que tenia que hacerse el detective.

Unas horas después:

Naruto estaba en el cuarto de casilleros con sus amigos Shikamaru, el flojo, Chouji, el gordito, quien en este momento estaba comiéndose una bolsa de papitas, Shino, el serio, Kiba, el que adora a los perros, Lee, el raro y Neji, el que tiene la mejor vista, vistiéndose para Educación Física, y buscaba a Sasuke por alguna parte, recordó que el día anterior no lo había visto cambiarse ni tampoco en la cancha así que ¿en donde estaba? Lo bueno era que como era la primera semana de escuela Anko se tardaba siempre por que siempre se quedaba "dormida" muy tarde en la noche con un muchacho todos los días de la primera semana después de cualquier descanso de clases, así que tenía tiempo para buscarlo.

-¡Hola! ¡Tierra a Naruto!

-¿Ah que? –Naruto pregunto tras salir de su trance.

-¿Oye estas bien? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-Si, no te preocupes no es nada.

-Pues parece algo. –dijo Neji.

-¿Por que?

-Por que no te estas cambiando.

-Ah es por eso, bueno digamos que le voy a dar al mismísimo diablo un recado de la enfermería.

Silencio. Después, risas. Todos menos Shino y Neji empezaron a carcajearse.

-¿¡Oigan que es tan gracioso!? –pregunto Naruto.

-Naruto estas hablando de Anko. –dijo Kiba.

-Kiba esta en lo cierto. –dijo Lee, -Anko nunca deja que nadie se quede sentado no importa que tan enfermos estén. . . además. . . ¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD NO DEBE SER EXTINGUIDA! –tras escuchar esto a todos se les aparecieron gotas en la nuca mientras se quedaron callados.

-En fin, –Neji dijo rompiendo el silencio, -Lee tiene razón.

-¿Sobre la llama de la juventud?

-No, me refiero a que no va dejar que te sientes. . . al menos que seas como Sasuke. –ese nombre llamo por completo la atención de Naruto.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Conoces a Sasuke?

-Por supuesto, cuando no he conocido a alguien, ¿por qué?

-Pues creí que era nuevo.

-Ay Naruto si serás idiota. –Shikamaru dijo, -No es nuevo al contrario ha estado aquí desde primero.

-Pero si yo no lo he visto.

-Eso es por que eres un idiota. –Kiba dijo.

-¡Oye!

-Es cierto Naruto. –Chouji dijo entre una boca llena de papas, -Sasuke es la razón por la que no conseguimos chicas.

-Ay por favor Chouji la razón por la que tu no consigues chicas es por que estas tan g –Chouji le lanzo una mirada de ira a Kiba quien rápidamente se detuvo, -tan-tan-tan-tan-tan-tan ¡LISTO! ¡Si a las chicas de la secundaria no les gustan los listos! ¡Pero no les hagas caso se tu mismo!

-Tienes razón Kiba. –Chouji dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kiba se secaba el sudor de su frente con un suspiro.

-¡Bueno ya regresemos al tema de Sasuke! –grito Naruto, -¿Por que el se puede quedar sentado?

-Por que tiene una enfermedad crónica. –Shino le explico, hablando por primera vez, pero a nadie se le hizo raro esto, ya conocían a Shino.

-Aaaaaahhhh. –cuando Naruto dijo esto todos cruzaron los brazos con expresiones de enfadados.

-. . . No sabes lo que es una enfermedad crónica ¿verdad? –Neji pregunto.

-. . . No.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto Kiba, -¿Acaso tienes un cerebro en esa cabeza tuya?

-¡Oye cállate Kiba que yo saco mejores calificaciones que tu hermana!

-Naruto mi hermana tiene seis años.

-¡Ay como sea! ¿Qué es una enfermedad crónica?

-Es cuando una enfermedad es incurable.

-Ah. . . oigan ¿y siempre ha estado solo?

-¿Y esa pregunta? –Shikamaru pregunto.

-Es que siempre que lo veo esta solo. Y vi a su chofer recogiéndolo y no sus padres.

-¿Y que? Esta solo por que quiere. –Kiba dijo, -Además ese chico es huérfano, eso significa que no tiene padres.

-¡Ya se lo que significa!

-Me agrada que por fin sepas algo. –Shikamaru dijo, -La verdad no se sabe mucho de ese chico, pero mi mama se entero que tiene un hermano que en este momento esta en el hospital por su culpa. –todos voltearon a ver a Shikamaru con curiosidad, hasta Shino, -Ah supongo que quieren que les explique, bueno anoche mi mama estaba paseando por un callejón cuando vio a un hombre que estaba a punto de dispararle a Sasuke pero su hermano se le lanzo contra el haciendo que le disparara a el en vez de Sasuke.

-En serio. . . y esta bien. –Naruto pregunto.

-Mi mama no supo. Solo supo que se lo llevaron al hospital y eso fue todo. El caso es que querían matar a Sasuke y su hermano tuvo que sufrir las consecuencias. –tras estas palabras todos escucharon varios papales cayéndose, el sonido provenía por detrás en unos casilleros al final del pasillo y solo alcanzaron a ver una figura correr rápidamente. El único que reacciono fue Naruto, quien tenia el presentimiento de que sabia de quien se trataba, corrió hacia el lugar y miro a dicha figura salirse del cuarto de casilleros. Volteo hacia abajo donde se habían caído los papeles, los recogió y los miro con sorpresa. Era su proyecto de historia. Seis paginas de Benjamín Franklin. Ni siquiera pensaba en hacer el proyecto junto con el y Sakura, al contrario lo tenia todo terminado, todas las seis paginas.

-¿Naruto estas bien? –pregunto Lee quien ya estaba a su lado junto con los demás.

-¡Mete esto en mi mochila! –Naruto le entrego los papeles y corrió detrás de Sasuke, dejando a los demás asombrados.

Naruto corría y corría por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, que en este momento le estaba hartando de estar tan grande, tratando de encontrar a Sasuke. Busco en todas partes, en la cafetería, los cuartos de los conserjes, los salones vacíos, hasta donde pensó nunca entrar, la biblioteca. Ya no tenía ideas de a donde más podía ir, excepto a un lugar, el techo.

Minutos después:

Cuando abrió la puerta que llegaba al techo lo primero que vio era a Sasuke, sentado en la orilla mirando hacia el precipicio. Su espalda estaba hacia Naruto y por lo visto no había notado que había llegado, puesto que no hizo ninguna reacción. Solo estaba ahí sentado con la vista perdida sin siquiera moverse. Parecía una estatua perfectamente tallada en la orilla como una gárgola, su cabello era lo único que lo delataba se movía con el viento, soplándolo suavemente en su rostro. Después de varios minutos Sasuke dijo algo, algo que despertó el temor de Naruto.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuál es la razón por la que vivo? –Naruto rápidamente corrió hacia el, -¡Sasuke! –grito mientras Sasuke volteo bastante sorprendido, -¡No lo hagas solo tranquilizate, no saltes!

-¡Idiota no voy a saltar! –Sasuke le explico rápidamente aunque un poco enfadado.

-Ah, –Naruto suspiro, -que alivio. . . un momento, ¿entonces por que estabas diciendo esas cosas?

-Oh, ¿escuchaste eso? . . . la verdad. . . ¡oye no tengo por que darte explicaciones!

-Lo se, lo se no te alteres. Solo. . . quería saber si estabas bien.

-No veo razón por que no.

-Por lo que escuchaste hace rato.

-. . . No se de que hablas.

-Claro que si. Es decir, cree que te sientes culpable por lo que dijo Shikamaru.

-¿¡Y tu que sabes!? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces! ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigos y me dejas en paz?

-Y tú por que no te vas con los tuyos.

-. . .

-¿Entonces es cierto?

-¿Qué?

-No tienes amigos.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-. . .Eres todo un misterio Uchiha. ¿Por qué saliste corriendo después de lo que dijeron sobre tu hermano?

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA SABER SOBRE MI?! –Sasuke grito con toda la fuerza que tenía, tanta fuerza que estaba jadeando. Había gritado tan fuerte que hasta logro asustar a Naruto. Mientras Naruto estaba queriendo descifrar las cosas noto que Sasuke estaba jadeando demasiado y esto le preocupaba, puesto que estaba sosteniendo su pecho y por la mirada que tenia le estaba doliendo y mucho, lo sabia por como apretaba sus dientes y sus ojos.

-Sasuke. . . ¿estas bien?

-Solo. . . vete. –Sasuke logro decir a pesar del dolor.

-Pero, -

-¡Ya vete! –grito, Naruto sabia exactamente cuando dejar a una persona sola y ahora era uno de esos momentos. Tenia que irse, no sabia si Sasuke iba a soportar que el estuviera ahí por un minuto mas. Se retiro, bajo las escaleras mientras algo le pasaba por la mente. ¿En realidad era correcto dejarlo solo? Si lo que los chicos le habían contado era verdad y Sasuke estaba solo, ¿habría sido buena idea? Naruto sabía muchas cosas sobre la soledad, te hace sentir como si no hay nada en tu interior. Puesto que si dejas a alguien solo por que sientes que no tiene necesidad de salvarlo, tal vez cuando estas seguro de que si tienes que salvarlo ya es demasiado tarde.

Itachi había estado detrás de la puerta por la que se bajaba las escaleras. Había escuchado toda la conversación entre los dos muchachos, y estaba preocupado por Sasuke, acaso no veía por fin a alguien le intereso lo suficiente como para tratar de hablar con el, como para perseguirlo a ver si estaba bien, como para que se preocupara si su vida estaba a punto de acabar. Ese chico rubio lo había perseguido, había tratado de hablar con el, incluso, aun si hubiera sido un malentendido, trato de salvarlo. Su padre solía decir que no hay persona mas ciega que la que no quería ver, así que, ¿por qué Sasuke cerraba los ojos ante lo que estaba a su alrededor?

Tras varios minutos decidió que no quería seguir ahí, así que se fue a la orilla del edificio y salto, ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener los defectos y privilegios de un fantasma, aunque se le seguía haciendo raro que no se lastimara. Le daba lastima dejar a Sasuke solo pero por ahora tendría que esperar, ya casi se aproximaban el lonche en la escuela y con ello las diez.

En la mansión Uchiha:

Itachi busco y busco pero todo parecía en orden, busco en la sala, comedor, cocina, garaje, todos los cuartos y hasta en el sistema de ventilación. Pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, y el hombre llamado Kabuto no había aparecido. Tal vez había escuchado mal, tal vez no pensaba venir aquí, iba a ser demasiado arriesgado ir a la escuela de su hermano así que pudo haber ido a otra parte, tal vez un lugar donde se iban a encontrar el y el que planeo esto. Como vio que nada andaba mal ahí decidió irse.

Camino sin rumbo por casi toda la ciudad, perdió la noción del tiempo y ni siquiera se fijaba si atravesaba a alguien o algo. Estaba tratando de averiguar lo que iba a hacer, si no se le ocurría algo su hermano podría sufrir las consecuencias. Pero que podía hacer, ¡era un fantasma! ¿acaso iba a enseñarle a escribir o hablar a un gato? No le gustaba admitirlo pero estaba entre la espada y la pared, pelear y aun así hacer que su hermano muriera en el intento o quedarse quieto y esperar la muerte de su hermano. Lo único que le pedía a sus padres, que si lo estaban observando, era un milagro, un milagro que lo ayudara.

Al parecer si lo estaban observando.

-¡Oye Sasuke! –escucho a alguien decir, era el mismo chico rubio que había visto, no le sorprendió que conociera a Sasuke lo que le sorprendió era que ni siquiera hablaba con Sasuke, puesto que no estaba ahí, sino que estaba hablando con el, con Itachi el fantasma.

N/A: ahí esta el segundo capitulo, por cierto quien ya adivino que enfermedad tiene sasuke? puede que sepan en el siguiente capitulo puede que no pero bueno, otra cosa no copie la idea de que itachi estuviera en coma de los que me mandaron reviews ya lo tenia en mente no soy tan tonta como para matar a Itachi (o tal vez si dun dun dun) manden reviews quiero saber si les gusta o no.


	3. Chapter 3

ok este cap resulto ser mas corto de lo que crei pero al menos no me tarde tanto

disfruten!

Fantasma

Capitulo 3: La Ayuda de Naruto Uzumaki

-¿Oye estas bien? –Naruto le pregunto al muy sorprendido Uchiha.

-¿Me estas hablando? . . . ¿A mi?

-. . . Supongo. ¿Ves a alguien más en el parque? –Itachi volteo hacia atrás, en efectivo no había nadie. Volteo hacia enfrente. Los ojos azules lo seguían viendo y no lograba averiguar como. Ese chico Naruto lo estaba viendo. ¡Lo estaba viendo! Varias preguntas corrieron por su cabeza. ¿Cómo lo veía? ¿Acaso lo podía tocar? ¿Se asustaría? ¿Lo ayudaría? Todas estas preguntas no lo dejaban en paz pero no le importaba. Tenía una oportunidad de comunicarse con alguien. Eso era lo que contaba.

-¿Sasuke? . . . ¿Oye soy yo o estas mas alto? –Naruto volvió a preguntar, sacándolo de su trance.

-Um. . . en realidad. –Itachi dijo, -No soy Sasuke. . . Soy Itachi, su hermano.

-Ah, ¿pero que no te habían disparado? Por qué yo te veo perfectamente bien. –pero Itachi no estaba escuchando, puesto que la curiosidad lo venció, estiro su mano hacia el chico y cuando lo toco, no lo toco. Se descarta la idea de que si lo puede tocar. El tratarlo fue una mala idea.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Naruto corría a todo velocidad, lo que fue un segundo para muchos fue una eternidad para el pero por fin llego a su casa, donde al entrar comenzó a jadear rápidamente como si no hubiera respirado en años. Después de recuperarse rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto de su padre adoptivo.

-¡IRUKA-SENSEI! –grito haciendo que, del susto, el hombre tirara los papeles que tenia en la mano.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Iruka pregunto, enfadado.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, jamás volveré a leer revistas pornográficas, ni tener fotos de chicas semi-desnudas, ni robarme la comida de la cafetería, ni hacer como si la abuela Tsunade se este echando gases enfrente de toda la escuela!

-. . . ¿Ese fuiste tú? –Iruka pregunto.

-¡Si y lo siento, perdóname jamás lo volveré hacer!

-No te creo. –Itachi dijo, atravesando la pared.

-¡AAAHHHHH!

¡POW! Naruto trato de salir corriendo pero termino estrellándose contra la puerta y quedo inconsciente.

Tiempo después, en la sala:

Iruka estaba atendiendo la frente de un muy confundido Naruto junto con una sirvienta, que en este momento le aplicando hielo a su frente. Naruto solo se quedo recostado en el sillón cuando empezó a murmurar un par de cosas como, -Genial tuve que ser yo, ¿por qué a mi? ¡Mi abuelo lo tuvo mi papa lo tuvo y ahora yo no quiero tenerlo!

-Voy por una taza de te. –dijo la sirvienta, Yumi, amiga de Naruto.

-Voy contigo. –dijo Iruka, dejando a Naruto solo, bueno no completamente solo.

-¡Oye ya he tenido todo este rollo pero aun así me sigue espantando así que vete! –Naruto le grito a lo que era, para Yumi e Iruka, nada.

-En tus sueños. –Itachi contesto.

-¡No, ahora mismo!

-No lo creo, necesito tu ayuda.

-¡La única ayuda que te voy a dar es decirte que vayas hacia la luz!

-¡No hay ninguna luz!

Iruka y Yumi miraban a Naruto en asombro. Se preguntaban si el cerebro de Naruto estaba tan vació que eso era lo que pasaba cuando se daba un golpe en el. Para ellos el pobre estaba delirando.

-Creo que se golpeo más fuerte de lo que creí. –Yumi le susurro a Iruka, quien asintió.

Naruto seguía discutiendo.

-Pues lo siento mucho pero no me quiero meter en problemas. –escucharon a Naruto decir, -. . . ¿Estas muerto?

A Iruka casi se le atoro el te, que se estaba tomando en vez de dárselo a Naruto.

-¿Muerto, quien? –Iruka pregunto, -¿Yumi estas pensando lo que yo?

-¿Si sigue así le hablo al doctor?

-Exacto.

-¿En coma? Muy bien entonces ve a ver si ya puedes entrar en tu cuerpo. –Naruto dijo.

-No, necesito tu ayuda. –Itachi respondió.

-Mira lo que sea que quieres no estoy interesado, ¿entiendes?

-No, no entiendo por que no quieres ayudar a un alma atormentada.

-¡Ay no seas exagerado, si quieres un alma atormentado, mira a mi vecina, ESA es un alma atormentada!

-Oye quien es el fantasma aquí.

-¡Como sea no quiero nada que ver contigo y tus asuntos pendientes! ¡Odio a los fantasmas! ¡Cuando les ayudas ya no te quieren dejar en paz y todavía usan la excusa de que no pueden descansar en paz!

-¡Pues yo jamás voy a estar en paz si no logro salvar a mi hermano!

-¿¡De que, del examen del viernes!?

-¡No, esta en peligro de morir!

-¡Ya te dijo que no me inte-! . . . ¿Qué? –Naruto pregunto apenas captando esto, su tono de voz por fin se suavizo, -¿Estas hablando de Sasuke?

-Si, por favor tienes que ayudarme. Un hombre se metió a nuestra casa hoy y creo que quiere matarlo.

-¿Y como sabes eso?

-Por que fue el mismo hombre que me disparo.

-. . . Oye ahora si me gustaría ayudarte pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues por que no puedo llegar y decir, 'hola Sasuke soy Naruto el chico que seguramente haz de odiar en este momento ¿y que crees? El espíritu de tu hermano me esta hablando. A otra cosa un hombre esta tratando de matarte.'

-Pero al menos puedes intentar hablar con el.

-No lo que voy a intentar es dormir por culpa tuya que hiciste que me diera un sopapo en la cabeza. Así que me voy a acostar y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que me quede despierto.

Tiempo después:

Naruto estaba volteándose bruscamente en su cama, con los cojines en sus oídos, no podía dormir. ¿Por que? No era por que estaban haciendo fiesta al otro lado de la calle. No era por que sus amigos habían llegado y estaban haciendo escándalo. ¿Por qué era entonces? Por culpa de Itachi.

-¡EN LA JUNGLA TAN IMPONENTE EL LEON REY DUERME YAAA, EN LA JUNGLA TAN INPONENTE EL LEON REY DUERME YAAAAA-!

-¡DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO HARE LO QUE QUIERAS SOLO DEJA DE CANTAAAAAR! –Naruto grito, puesto que ya estaba harto, mientras a Itachi se le apareció una mueca en sus labios.

Tiempo después:

Itachi le explico todo lo que había pasado el día anterior hasta el presente, claro dejando le parte de sus padres afuera. Naruto solamente se quedo en silencio mientras escuchaba todo lo que decía sin interrumpir, sin hacer comentarios ni nada, solo dejando que se le metiera todo. Cuando Itachi termino de contarle ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Esta bien y como piensas hacerle para que me crea? –Naruto pregunto después de un rato.

-Aun no se, pero puedes intentar llamarle. –Itachi le contesto.

En la Mansión Uchiha:

Sasuke Uchiha estaba haciendo lo que jamás creyó que haría, nada. Lo primero que había hecho desde que llego fue acostarse en el sillón y desde entonces no movió ni un solo dedo. Solo estaba ahí sentado. Había ido a visitar a su hermano, y entonces llegaron los amigos de este que le dijeron que era mejor que se fuera. La verdad era que había muchas probabilidades de que a Itachi se le detuviera el corazón y ellos no querían que el estuviera ahí, ya era suficiente con un Uchiha en el hospital, no necesitaban a dos. Suspiro. No era un suspiro de aburrimiento, solo quería dejar de pensar en Itachi. Aunque eso era demasiado difícil, no solo era su hermano, era su amigo y se sentía solo. Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia el, -¿Bueno? –dijo contestando.

-Sasuke. –pregunto el de la otra línea, incomodo.

-¿Quién es? –Sasuke pregunto, confundido. Su tío era el único que podría hablarle pero no sonaba como su tío.

-Soy yo, Naruto. –Naruto dijo.

-¿Que es lo que quieres? –con el tono de voz se notaba que estaba enojado.

-Solo quiero decirte que. . . bueno es difícil de explicar pero. . . –Suspiro, -el espíritu de tu hermano esta aquí hablándome.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y colgó.

Con Naruto:

Naruto escucho el teléfono haciendo _pip, pip, pip_. No pensó que alguien estaría mas enojado que Neji cuando estaba coqueteando con el, la primera vez que lo conoció, por pensar que era mujer. Pero esto probaba lo contrario.

-Creí que se lo ibas a explicar con calma. –Itachi dijo.

-Pues al menos sabe por que me va a odiar para siempre. –Naruto contesto

-Entonces vuelve a llamarle. –Itachi le ordeno.

-Ya sabe que voy a ser yo.

-¿Y que? Tú háblale.

-¿Y si no contesta?

-Pues le marcas hasta que tenga el teléfono en su mano.

-¿Y por que no mejor voy a tu casa?

-¡Eso-! . . . No seria una mala idea.

-Muy bien voy por mi patineta para ir más rápido.

En la calle:

-Bueno gracias a que Iruka-sensei piensa que estoy loco tendremos que caminar. –Naruto le dijo a Itachi mientras caminaban en la calle, Iruka pensó que seria mejor sin la patineta por miedo a que se fuera accidentar.

-Lo que sea con tal de que Sasuke sepa lo que pasa. –dijo Itachi.

-Oye por cierto ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo hiciste pero pregunta lo que quieras.

-Pues si dices que estuviste en el cuarto de casilleros y escuchaste lo que dijeron mis amigos ¿Por qué crees que Sasuke reacciono así?

-. . .

-¿Itachi?

-Me gustaría decirte por que lo se, pero. . .

-¿Pero?

-La verdad es que Sasuke es el que te debe de explicar eso.

-¿En serio? Vaya. ¿Y que probabilidades hay de que lo haga?

-Muy pocas. Ahora me toca preguntarte a ti algo.

-¿Cómo que?

-¿Por qué estas tan interesado en conocer a Sasuke?

-No se de que hablas.

-Ya sabes, de que te hiciste el difícil de convencer pero en realidad estabas ansioso.

-¡Como crees solo quiero que me dejes de enfadar!

-Pero es cierto.

-. . . Si.

-¿Entonces?

-Pues es que, déjame decirte que tengo varios dones, uno de ellos es ver fantasmas, otro es hacer varios amigos, otro es hacer a la gente sonreír y otro es saber lo que la gente piensa con solo mirarlos.

-No entiendo el último.

-Yo tampoco pero así es, con solo una mirada se lo que las personas piensan.

-¿Aunque sea un extraño?

-Si.

-Muéstrame. –en ese momento estaban pasando por una zona muy habitada dándole mas ejemplos, Naruto comenzó a señalar a cada persona que escogía mientras lo explicaba con pocas palabras.

-Sexo, películas, video juegos, sexo, películas, películas y, uñas.

-Wow eres bueno pero ¿seguro que no lees mentes?

-Seguro.

-Pero, ¿eso que tiene que ver con Sasuke?

-Como te digo se lo que las personas piensan de inmediato, pero veo a tu hermano y. . . Nada.

-No me sorprende, si quieres conocer a Sasuke tienes que ganar su confianza, y eso es mas difícil que hacer que un elefante quepa en un pozo.

-Depende de que tan grandes son el elefante y el pozo.

-El elefante no es tan grande que digamos, pero el oyó del pozo esta muy pequeño tanto que solo un ratón cabria y lo peor de todo es que esta muy profundo y muy vació. –ninguno dijo mas. Y Naruto se preguntaba si se refería a Sasuke, nunca entendía cuando alguien hablaba con las metáforas, de hecho ni siquiera sabia lo que era una metáfora. Después de unos minutos Itachi se detuvo de repente haciendo que Naruto, tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, lo atravesara, cuando hizo esto se detuvo. -Llegamos. –Itachi anuncio y Naruto logro ver su casa y un par de cosas se le cruzaron por la mente por ejemplo, sabía que su casa estaba grande y que las de sus amigos también, la de Neji estaba más grande que la suya y Kiba juntas, pero esta casa parecía ser más grande que las de ellos tres juntos, de hecho era una mansión, con un grande jardín enfrente, si el jardín de enfrente estaba tan grande como una cancha de fútbol se preguntaba como estaría la parte de atrás que podía ver que se conectaba con un bosque entonces se dio cuenta de que la casa de Neji no estaba tan lejos puesto que también se conectaba con un bosque, el jardín estaba decorado con plantas y árboles de todo tipo una fuente en medio, y la casa era una simple casa pintada de canela con las orillas color café claro.

-Oye casi no tienes casa. –Naruto dijo sarcásticamente.

-Cortesía de mi madre. Vamos. –le señalo la casa para que entrara. Se detuvo enfrente de las rejas.

-¿Y ahora que? –pregunto. Itachi señalo a su izquierda donde había un interlocutor. Naruto fue hacia el, donde presiono el botón y espero a que alguien contestara.

-. . . Hola. –contesto Sasuke después de unos minutos. Naruto volvió a presionar el botón, -Sasuke se que tal vez estas enojado por que estuve enfadándote hoy pero tienes que dejarme entrar.

-. . . No creo que quieras hacer eso. –Sasuke, sorprendentemente, contesto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que tengo una katana.

-. . . -¿Qué es una katana? –Naruto le pregunto a Itachi.

-Una espada de samurai. –Itachi contesto.

-Adiós.

-EN LA JUN-

-¡Ya!

-No seas miedoso, la única espada que hay es la de mi tatarabuelo y no ha sido afilada en ¿qué, mil años?

-Ah de acuerdo. Pero si alguien me encuentra descuartizado dile a Kiba que se puede quedar con toda mi colección de ramen.

-. . . ¿Tienes una colección de ramen?

-Si.

-. . . Sin comentarios.

Con Sasuke:

Genial. Justo lo que le faltaba. ¿Qué era lo que ese chico quería de el? ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en conocerlo? Admiraba que no se rendía pero cuando le llamo se paso de la raya. ¿Que el _espíritu _de su hermano estaba hablándole? Si como no. El pensarlo era algo tonto, aunque sentía un gran dolor en el pecho. Escucho, no el sonido del interlocutor puesto que lo había apagado, sino la voz de Naruto.

-¡SASUKE SI NO ME CREES DEJAME PREGUNTAR ¿CÓMO SE QUE TIENES VARIOS INSTRUMENTOS DE MUSICA CON TU NOMBRE ESCRITO EN ELLOS?!

'_¿Qué?'_

-¿¡Y COMO SE QUE UNA VEZ HICISTE QUE TU MAMA SE PUSIERA HISTERICA POR QUE CREYO QUE TE ENTERASTE EL CUCHILLO POR QUE VIO QUE TENIAS SANGRE Y RESULTO SER CHAMOY!?

'_¿Cómo supo eso?'_

-¡¿Y COMO SE QUE TIENES VARIAS CANCIONES EN TU CUADERNO CON NOTAS Y TODO?!

'_¿Pero nadie sabe eso mas que Itachi?'_

-¡¿Y QUE ITACHI TIENE VARIOS DIBUJOS EN UNA CARPETA Y PINTURAS EN LAS PAREDES DE SU CUARTO?!

Afuera:

-¿Seguro que va a funcionar? –Naruto le pregunto a Itachi.

-Si no te preocupes. –Itachi contesto, -Intenta. . . Ya se dile que tengo una colección de videos sobre el.

-¡¿Y COMO SE QUE TU HERMANO TIENE UNA COLECCIÓN DE VIDEOS SOBRE TI?! . . . ¡SASUKE CONTESTAME!

-¡Oye niño no sabes lo que es un teléfono! –grito el jardinero, quien estaba arreglando las plantas.

-¡¿Quién le esta hablando ruco?! –Naruto le grito. No se portaba mal con los mayores, en especial si tenían unos sesenta años como el que estaba enfrente de el, pero esto era importante.

-¡Es obvio que el chico no esta interesado!

-¡Oiga le pagan para trabajar no para chachalaquer!

El señor mejor se callo, se le hacia una perdida de tiempo, además tenia razón.

-Vas a tener que disculparte por eso. –Itachi señalo.

-Lo se pero después. ¡OYE SASUKE NO VOY A QUEDARME PARADO AQUÍ AFUERA PARA SIEMPRE!

-¡Gracias a dios!

-¡Ya cayese!

-¡No habla en serio Rafa! –Itachi grito aun que no lo escuchara.

-¡SASUKE CONTARE HASTA TRES Y ME VOY, 1, 2, 3! –Naruto fingió estar alejándose, Itachi sabía esto así que no lo detuvo. Cuando dieron unos cuantos pasos escucharon que la reja se abrió. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con nadie más y nadie menos que Sasuke. Naruto ojeo a Itachi, quien asintió, y se dirigió donde estaba Sasuke. Al estar frente a frente ambos se quedaron en silencio, Sasuke esperando a que Naruto dijera algo y Naruto tratando de agarrar palabras para _decirle_ algo, Itachi estaba rogando para que a Naruto no se le olvidara respirar.

-Pues. . . –Naruto dijo, incomodo, -Bueno. . . –Sasuke inclino la cabeza ligeramente, insinuando que continuara. –Um. . . Hola. –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, Itachi estaba golpeándose la cabeza ligeramente con el puño en este momento.

-Hola. –Sasuke dijo.

-Yyyyy-

-Lo único que quiero decirte es que te vayas. –Sasuke dijo rápidamente antes de que Naruto dijera otra cosa.

-¿Por que? –ambos Itachi y Naruto dijeron.

-Por que yo te digo.

-. . . Entonces no me crees.

-No.

-Eres un-. . . –Itachi no termino esa ultima frase, escogió otra, -cuando regrese a mi cuerpo estas castigado.

-Dice Itachi que cuando regrese a su cuerpo estas castigado.

-Si claro, escucha Nakuto-

-¡Naruto! –Naruto grito.

-¡Como sea! No se que quieres lograr con esto pero voy a decirte que ya basta. –si Naruto estuviera poniendo atención notaria lo que notaba Itachi hubiera notado un pequeño temblor en su voz.

-Lo que quiero lograr es ayudarte, Itachi dime algo.

-Um. . . dile. . . –no podía pensar en algo personal, demasiado personal, para que Sasuke creyera lo que Naruto estaba diciendo y por fin se le prendió el foco, -Dile que una vez cuando tenia 5 años que estaba haciendo una obra de teatro se puso tan nervioso que le dio un ataque y desde entonces jamás quisiste estar en el escenario.

-Dice que cuando tenias cinco años te pusiste tan nervioso en una obra de teatro que te dio un ataque y que desde entonces jamás quisiste estar en el escenario.

-Naruto hablo en serio no es gracioso, duele.

-Por favor tienes que creerme no estoy haciendo esto para hacerte una broma quiero ayudarte.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Si en realidad quieres ayudarme, aléjate de mí. –y empezó a caminar devuelta a su casa.

-¡Dile que lo amo! –Itachi dijo rápidamente.

-Dice que te ama. –Naruto grito y Sasuke se detuvo, se volteo con una sonrisa sin gracia en su rostro.

-Itachi jamás diría eso. –contesto. Itachi lo comprendió de inmediato.

-¡Dile abrázame hermano!

-Pero no quiero que me abrasé.

-¡Naruto!

-¡Ya, abrázame hermano! –Sasuke se detuvo en seco y así se quedo por un tiempo hasta que se volteo lentamente mirando a Naruto boquiabierto.

-¿Que dijiste? –pregunto apenas en voz alta.

-Dile que era lo que decía cada vez que quería decir que lo amaba. –Itachi dijo.

-Dice que era lo que decía cada vez que quería decirte que te amaba. –Naruto repitió.

Lo tres se quedaron en silencio, Itachi y Naruto esperando una reacción de Sasuke, y Sasuke tratando de encontrar su voz que en este momento parecía haber dejado de funcionar. Silencio. Silencio. Y más silencio. Hasta que por fin hubo una reacción de parte de Sasuke, sus ojos se voltearon y cayó al suelo con un gran golpe.

-. . . ¿Crees que exageramos? –Naruto pregunto en voz baja.

-. . . Un poco. –Itachi respondió.

-Pudo ser peor.

-No tienes idea.

N/A: muchas gracias a los que me han mandado reviews y perdon si me tardo con el siguiente capitulo que es lo mas probable. ahora no se desesperen todo se aclarara en su debido tiempo. adios!


	4. Chapter 4

pues al parecer no me tarde! disfruten!

Fantasma

Capitulo 4: Pelea Entre Dos Muchachos Diferentes

Naruto, que ya se había disculpado con Rafa, estaba cargando a Sasuke adentro. Como Sasuke tenia la llave no fue difícil entrar a su casa. Rápidamente se dirigió a lo que parecía la sala donde acostó, o tiro, a Sasuke en el sofá.

-Wow no puedo creer cuanto pesa. –Naruto dijo.

-¿Por qué, pesa mucho? –Itachi pregunto.

-¡Al revés pesa poquito!

-Ah si, es que no come azúcar. No le gusta. –Al escuchar esto los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon (cómicamente). Itachi hubiera dicho de una vez que era un caníbal y su plato favorito eran tripas humanas.

-. . . ¿Qué que? . . . Con razón esta tan amargado.

-A mi tampoco me gusta.

-. . . ¿Estas seguro de que los hermanos Uchiha son de este planeta?

-Muy gracioso. –tras estas palabras ambos se quedaron callados, puesto que escucharon un quejido de parte de Sasuke, quien se estaba despertando. Itachi le dijo a Naruto que fuera por hielo para el golpe que se dio en la cabeza, cuando regreso se quedaron callados, esperando a que se despertara por completo. Sasuke lentamente abrió los ojos y noto que su cabeza le dolía terriblemente por un lado intento levantarse, los ojos apretados por sentir como si le estuvieran dando golpes en el cráneo. Al estar sentado alguien le ofreció hielo diciendo, -Creo que necesitas esto.

-Gracias. –Lo tomo y se lo presiono en la cabeza, en unos cuantos segundos se le abrieron los ojos completamente, captando quien le había dado el hielo, Naruto, -Tu. –rápidamente se levanto, la cabeza aun doliendo, e intento alejarse de Naruto.

-Sasuke cálmate.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, aléjate de mí! –Sasuke estaba alejándose de Naruto quien lo estaba siguiendo.

-Vamos trata de calmarte.

-¿¡Ah sabes cosas sobre mi vida, que déjame decirte no debes saber, y quieres que trate de calmarme!? –Naruto lo seguía persiguiendo. Estaban rodeando el sillón cuando Sasuke tomo la oportunidad de correr, fue a la cocina, Naruto e Itachi siguiéndolo. Al llegar Sasuke abrió un cajón de donde saco un cuchillo. Naruto con temor dio un chillido y alzo las manos.

-¡Oye puedes ir a la cárcel por intento de homicidio! –Naruto grito mientras se puso detrás de la barra que tenían.

-¡Y tu deberías de ir a un manicomio para que te pongan las blusas de "me quiero mucho"! –Sasuke contesto.

-Trata de calmarte. No te haré daño. –Naruto trato de asegurarle pero solo consiguió que le aventara el cuchillo que, si no se hubiera agachado, hubiera estado en su frente. -¡Estas actuando como niña! –Naruto grito, mientras Itachi observaba a los dos con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡De hecho estoy actuando como cualquier persona normal lo haría cuando quiere sacar a un loco de su casa! –Sasuke aventó otro cuchillo. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro. Lo que Naruto se preguntaba era de donde sacaba tantos.

-¡Dijiste que la única espada que tenían era una que no estaba afilada! –Naruto le grito a Itachi, Sasuke seguía aventando cuchillos.

-Más no dije que no teníamos cuchillos. –Itachi contesto, con la calma que estaba hartando al rubio. Al fin a Sasuke se le acabaron los cuchillos y mientras buscaba otra cosa que tirar Naruto rápidamente corrió hacia el. Tomo la muñeca de Sasuke fuertemente.

-¡No va a funcionar! –Itachi grito.

Sasuke pateo a Naruto en la rodilla. Naruto dio un pequeño aullido y estaba sosteniendo su rodilla mientras Sasuke se fue.

-Te dije.

-¡Cállate! –Naruto empezó a perseguir a Sasuke, quien se había ido por un pasillo grande al lado de las escaleras, pero al llegar al pasillo no lo vio. Cuidadoso de que apareciera, Naruto camino por el pasillo, Itachi enfrente de el y atravesando la cabeza por cada puerta para ver si Sasuke se había metido en alguna parte. Cuando estaban por pasar la tercera puerta a la cual Itachi se fijo adentro, -Naruto,-

POW!

-cuidado. –Itachi termino de decir al ver que era demasiado tarde para decirle que Sasuke estaba adentro y que había azotado la puerta a propósito. Sasuke se asomo un poco para tomar un vistazo a Naruto, estaba inconsciente. Lentamente se salio del pequeño closet cerrando la puerta en silencio. Se acerco al inconsciente Naruto para examinarlo, viendo que no se iba a levantar decidió ir por el teléfono.

Al dar unos pasos dio un grito de susto, la mano de Naruto tomo su tobillo haciendo que se tropezara. Trato de levantarse pero Naruto lo agarro de la cintura haciendo que se quedara en el suelo, ambos estaban luchando por tener la ventaja. Itachi estaba pensando que esto seria mejor con palomitas, y que a pesar de que Sasuke estaba enfermo estaba ganando. Los chicos estaban rodando por el piso hasta que terminaron en la sala. Tras varios intentos Naruto tomo las muñecas de Sasuke forzándolo al piso, no noto que estaba jadeando.

-¡Ha! –grito con triunfo pero no después de que Sasuke lo pateara en su orgullo, con lo que no tuvo la voz para gritar, luego lo golpeo directo en la nariz. _Ahora_ Naruto emitió un grito de dolor. Sasuke rápidamente se levanto y se fue a un closet, que también estaba en el pasillo donde estaban anteriormente, y saco lo primero que vio, una escoba. Naruto tenía los ojos ensanchados al ver esto. Rápidamente corrió al primer lugar que se le ocurrió, arriba, mientras Sasuke lo persiguió, escoba en mano.

Ninguno pudo llegar hasta arriba puesto que Sasuke dejo caer la escoba sobre Naruto pero no le pudo pegar puesto que se quito. Volvió a hacerlo varias veces cada vez fallando pegarle a Naruto por poco. Hasta el décimo intento Naruto ya se había hartado así que decidió saltar sobre la orilla de las escaleras. Sintió un gran dolor en las plantas de sus pies al caer de pie. Estaba tropezando hacia donde Sasuke saco la escoba para agarrar algo el mismo mientras Sasuke bajaba. Mientras Naruto buscaba algo Sasuke tomo la oportunidad para golpearlo en la espalda. Naruto cayo al piso pero logro tomar a Sasuke de la camisa haciendo que se cayera junto con el.

Sasuke trato de levantarse pero Naruto fue más rápido y antes que hiciera algo se arrojo encima de el, sentándose en su estomago mientras con una mano tomo las dos de Sasuke, impidiéndoles movimiento, mientras con la otra saco una navaja de su bolsa y la puso al cuello de Sasuke, haciendo que este se quedara quieto y respirando poco profundo. Itachi estaba un poco inquieto por esto pero sentía que Naruto sabia lo que hacia.

-Sasuke escúchame no quiero hacerte daño. –Naruto refunfuño.

-¿Y esa navaja que es, un adorno para mi cuello? –Sasuke dijo entre dientes apretados.

-. . . ¿Si hubiera querido hacerte daño no crees que ya lo hubiera hecho?

Silencio. Lo único que se escuchaba era a Sasuke jadeando. Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se quedo reflexionando esto. Era cierto. Si tenía una ventaja por que no la aprovechaba. Al menos que decía la verdad de querer lastimarlo, ¿pero por que otra razón diría las cosas sobre su hermano? Tras unos minutos de silencio Naruto lentamente soltó a Sasuke y retiro la navaja. Se levanto ayudando al Uchiha mientras este se recargaba contra la pared, aun jadeando bastante y sosteniendo su pecho, Itachi noto esto.

-Llévalo a la cocina. –Itachi dijo y Naruto obedeció, dirigió a Sasuke hacia la cocina, viendo como este no podía caminar bien. Al llegar Sasuke se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tomo de un solo jalón. Naruto se sentía incomodo al ver que Sasuke tomaba trago por trago sin remover el vaso de sus labios. Después de que Sasuke termino decidió romper el silencio.

-Um. . . –Dijo con una sonrisa forzada, -¿Puedo tomar agua?

-No. –dijo, su respiración ya se había estabilizado.

-Eso creí. –A pesar de todo la sonrisa seguía ahí, pero aun mas forzada, -. . . Y-

-¡No hables, no te muevas, no respires, no hagas nada, que sigo un poco incomodo contigo aquí!

Naruto se quedo callado y quieto. Sasuke estaba murmurando un para de cosas que no lograba distinguir, su espalda seguía hacia el así que tomo su tiempo.

-Itachi. –susurro.

-Dime.

-¿Ahora que?

-Si, um, estuve pensando en eso pero luego me entretuve viéndolos pelear por que estuvo chistoso que Sasuke te estaba ganando. –Itachi dijo, sin poner atención a la mirada que Naruto le estaba dando. Estaba pensando en que iban a hacer. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Si le decía más cosas personales a Naruto lo más probable era que Sasuke volviera a tratar de matarlo.

-¿Tienes algo? –Naruto pregunto, en voz baja.

-Solo. . . Platica con el.

-Puedo hacer eso. –Dijo asintiendo la cabeza, -. . . Vayan excavando mi tumba. –fue lo ultimo que Naruto suspiro antes de que Sasuke por fin volteara, su expresión de enfadado.

-Muy bien. –Sasuke dijo, -¿Que es lo que de verdad quieres?

-Solo hablar contigo por que quiero ayudarte.

-¿Cómo se si puedo confiar en ti? –Sasuke dijo y empezó a caminar a la sala, Itachi y Naruto detrás de el. Itachi le estaba diciendo algo a Naruto, que este lo utilizo.

-¡Se que tienes una cicatriz en tu nalga del tamaño de una manzana!

Sasuke jadeo una vez, sosteniendo su retaguardia, -¡¿Cómo supiste eso?!

-¡Oh por dios es cierto! –Naruto dijo, tan sorprendido, de que fuera verdad, como Sasuke, que se lo dijera. Sasuke estaba sorprendido, lo que acababa de decir era _demasiado_ personal. Estaba confundido en como sentirse, acosado, avergonzado, enojado. Al final se conformo con enojado.

-De acuerdo, voy a preguntarte, _con calma_, ¿¡COMO ES QUE SABES ESO!? –grito, haciendo que ambos Naruto e Itachi saltaran de la sorpresa.

-Eso no es exactamente con calma. –Itachi dijo. Naruto lo ignoro.

-Por favor cálmate. Y déjame explicarte. –Naruto trato de asegurarle.

-¿¡Explicarme que!? ¡¿Qué eres adivino y sabes cosas que nadie debe saber?! –Sasuke grito.

-Pues. . . Es que. . .

-¡¿Es que QUE?!

Itachi miro a Naruto.

-¡Ay no puedo creer que seas _tan_ tonto como para que no puedas ver que alguien esta tratando de conocerte!

Miro a Sasuke.

-¡Pues disculpa por no querer hablar con alguien que me amenazo con una navaja!

A Naruto.

-¡Eso no es justo, tu empezaste!

A Sasuke.

-¿¡Quien te manda a entrar a mi casa sin permiso!?

Naruto.

-¡No es mi culpa que te desmayaste como niñita asustada!

Sasuke.

-¡Miren quien habla, el que le corrió solo por ver una escoba!

Naruto.

-¡Eso es por que tuve una mala experiencia con las escobas!

Sasuke.

Ya se estaba cansando de esto así que mejor se sentó. Y estuvo sentado como una eternidad, escuchando como los chicos peleaban y peleaban. Claro la batalla física era emocionante pero esto era demasiado aburrido, aparte no estaban llegando a un acuerdo. Después de un hora de estar sin nada que hacer decidió interferir.

-Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Naruto contesto.

-¿No crees que deberías de hablar con el _bien_, ósea sin pelear?

-¡¿Sabes que?! ¡Ya me canse de tu hermano! –Naruto le grito y se dirigió a la puerta. Itachi fue tras el tratando de razonar con el, mientras Sasuke solo lo siguió para cerrar la puerta. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche.

-Naruto no hagas esto. –Itachi estaba diciendo.

-Ya no me interesa.

-Pero, -

-¡Olvídalo!

Abrió la puerta pero al hacerlo esta colisiono con dos cabezas, -¡Ay! –gritaron. La abrió más y ahí estaban el jardinero Rafael, y sorprendentemente, Sakura.

-¿Sakura? –pregunto Naruto.

-¿Rafa? –pregunto Sasuke.

Los mencionados se estaban sobando la cabeza. En unos segundos se dieron cuenta de que los descubrieron, Rafael comenzó a silbar e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigió hacia su cabaña. Sasuke no dijo nada estaba mas enfocado en Sakura, era extraño que tan bien se miraba con ropa normal, traía un falda y un chaleco de mezclilla, una blusa blanca, mallones blancos y huaraches también de mezclilla. Se veía hermosa, y por eso estaba sonrojando, Itachi fue el único que noto esto, y se le apareció una mueca.

'_¿Así que ella es Sakura? La primera mujer que logra que Sasuke se ponga tan rojo como un tomate.'_

-¿Sakura que haces aquí? –Naruto pregunto haciendo que Sasuke agitara la cabeza y saliera de su trancé.

-Tu papa me dijo que estabas aquí. –Sakura contesto, aun sobando su cabeza,

-¿Pero por que me estabas buscando?

Ella estaba a punto de contestar pero Sasuke intervino, -Mejor te digo yo. No se, no me interesa, no quiero saber nada de ustedes así que adiós. –y les cerro la puerta, dejándolos afuera.

-¿Cuál es su problema? –Sakura pregunto, un poco molesta por tener la puerta azotada en su cara.

-Horita te explico. ¿Itachi quieres salirte de ahí? –fue hasta ahora que Itachi se dio cuenta de que solo la mitad de su cuerpo estaba afuera. Se salio por completo mientras Naruto y Sakura se alejaban.

-Óyeme tienes que volver allí adentro. –Itachi dijo caminando hacia ellos.

-¡No! ¡Y no me importa si me desvelas por el resto de mi vida! ¡Todavía de que alguien lo quiere ayudar se comporta como un egoísta! ¡No gracias! ¡No quiero hacer nada por el! ¡Y yo que quería tratar de ser su amigo, pero ahora se que ese chico solo causa problemas!

-Naruto con quien hablas. –Sakura pregunto.

-Con nadie, vamonos. –Naruto dijo jalando a Sakura, ella explicándole que lo buscaba por el proyecto y se entretuvo mirando a el y a Sasuke por la ventana peleando y luego escuchándolos por la puerta, mientras Itachi los seguía, aun peleando.

Con Sasuke:

-¿Quería ser mi amigo? Si como no. –Sasuke dijo mientras se fue hacia el sótano, era donde siempre hacia la tarea, la cual se la había olvidado que tenía. El sótano era el único lugar donde podía estar tranquilo, sin preocuparse si alguien lo interrumpía, sin que nadie lo escuchara, sin preocuparse. Cuando termino su tarea, se puso a tocar todos los instrumentos que tenia un rato. Luego se fue a su cuarto, al regresar, tras ponerse una camisa y unos pantalones para dormir, decidió ir a la cocina pero algo capto su atención.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Pero la había cerrado, con seguro. ¿Cómo estaba abierta? Muy cauteloso, se acerco a ella. Tomando pasos pequeños y silenciosos, hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Lentamente abrió la puerta, esta rechinando un poco. Se asomo pero no vio nada. Ni el mas mínimo detalle intacto en todo lo que veía.

-¿Hola? –pregunto confundido. -¿Tío? –pero no había nadie. Resignado la cerro, poniéndole el seguro y activando la alarma de seguridad. Dejo atrás eso y fue hacia la cocina. Se comió una manzana solamente, no tenía hambre pero no podía estar sin comida todo el tiempo. Miro el reloj, dándose cuenta de que era tarde se dirigió a su cuarto, a dormir.

Al subir las escaleras su mente estaba en muchas cosas, en Naruto, en Itachi y, para su sorpresa en Sakura. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar casi arriba de la escalera y sentir que su pie, descalzo, toco el piso mojado con un líquido pegajoso. Alzo el pie para ver y quitárselo pero al notar lo que era su boca se le quedo abierta, en temor.

Sangre.

No solamente ese pedazo, sino varias gotas salpicadas en el piso, conforme aparecían cada una estaba más grande que la anterior, todas dirigidas hacia el baño. Donde estaba la luz prendida y el agua corriendo de alguna parte. Y alguien adentro. No veía a la persona, pero si a su sombra en la cual se notaba un bisturí. Con su boca abierto y emitiendo suspiros poco profundos, tomo un paso hacia abajo, con cuidado y en silencio.

Bajando muy despacio. Cada paso se sentía como mil, pero no podía arriesgarse a que la persona lo escuchara. Las escaleras parecían no terminar. Estaba impaciente, ¿Por qué no había llegado hasta abajo? Fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que solamente había bajado cuatro pasos. Su mano recargada en el barandal de la escalera, esta sudando. Dio otro paso hacia abajo, pero no dio más.

-¡AH! –grito.

La sangre en su pie hizo que se resbalara, rodando por los escalones, de vez en cuando emitiendo gritos de dolor por cada vez que se golpeaba. Casi al instante su cuerpo se encontró en el piso plano. Estaba adolorido por los golpes, pero por suerte lo único que podría tener después de eso eran un par de moretones. Los golpes no habían sido tan duros, así que no se preocupaba por eso. No, se preocupaba por su pecho, el cual carecía aire. Estaba tosiendo incontrolablemente

No le permitía suficiente aire en sus pulmones. Tenía una tos seca. No podía respirar. Trato de levantarse pero al hacerlo volvió a caer. Su pecho le dolía como nunca antes, ya se le había pasado la tos, ahora solo estaba jadeando, pero ya no tenia fuerzas. La cocina no estaba lejos. Si tan solo podía llegar. Hizo el intento de arrastrase hacia allá, pero no podía. Se le estaban acabando las fuerzas, hasta para tratar de salvarse. Todo se le estaba nublando. Se estaba ahogando. Ya ni siquiera podía moverse. Tenia que hacer algo.

-A-Auxilio. –viendo que su voz todavía le funcionaba, aunque fuera un poco, la utilizo como ultimo recurso, -Ayúdenme. –sus pulmones le estaban rogando por aire, el cual no podían obtener suficiente sin ayuda, -N-N-Naruto. –como deseaba que en este momento el rubio estuviera ahí.

-Itachi. –fue lo ultimó que susurro antes de que la oscuridad lo envolviera.

_¡__Sasuke!_

* * *

_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. . ._

Ese nombre se repitió cada vez en la cabeza de Naruto cuando despertó, como si fuera un eco. En cuanto había llegado a su casa se había ido a dormir sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. Itachi ya había dejado de pelear con el y no lo estaba desvelando, claro con la condición de que el día siguiente hablara con Sasuke. Pero ese nombre no lo dejaba en paz, alguien lo había gritado. Sabia de quien se trataba, lo que no sabia era por que había gritado. Volteo a ver a Itachi, el cual se había quedado dormido en una silla debido a que era tarde.

-Itachi. –dijo, despertando al Uchiha.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto con sueño.

-Oye recuerdas que dijiste que cuando Kabuto estaba hablando por teléfono dijo "a las diez".

-Si. ¿Y que?

-¿Qué tal si no dijo a las diez de la mañana? . . . ¿Sino de la noche? –esto gano por completo la atención de Itachi. Y sus ojos se ensancharon un poco.

-Naruto. . . ¿Qué horas son? –Naruto rápidamente corrió y agarro el reloj que estaba en su escritorio, el miedo evidente en sus ojos.

-Son las 10: 30. –ninguno se quedo sentado por mas tiempo. Ambos, prácticamente, volaron hacia la puerta, bajo las escaleras y afuera. Ambos estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían.

Itachi estaba pensando en nada más que Sasuke. Si ese hombre llegaba a hacerle daño a su pequeño hermano jamás se lo perdonaría. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Sasuke? Si no llegaban ¿qué iba a pasar? Sasuke no podía defenderse. Claro se defendió muy bien contra Naruto, pero este hombre no era ningún Naruto. De hecho le recordaba mucho a Jack el Destripador.

Naruto estaba culpándose en este momento. ¿Por qué no se quedo con el? En este momento estaría ahí ayudándolo y no corriendo para ver si no era demasiado tarde. Y se sintió aun más culpable al recordar que tenia una enfermedad. Tenia que llegar, sino, pues no quería enfocarse en el "sino".

'_Por favor que no sea demasiado tarde.'_ Ambos pensaron.

* * *

En un lugar oscuro y frió estaba sentado en un sillón una persona, mirando una foto que tenia en la mano. Tenía una sonrisa malvada en su rostro y una risa sofocada que le daba escalofríos a cualquiera. Miraba la foto con mucho interés era la foto de un muchacho de piel blanca, cabello negro azulado, picos atrás dos mechones largos y lacios enfrente, y ojos color onix. Era Sasuke Uchiha. Dio otra risa sofocada.

-Oh Sasuke, no sabes lo que te espera. –al decir esto el hombre lambió sus labios pálidos, igual que se cara. Había varias cosas que Sasuke no sabia y una de ellas era que la persona que miraba su foto era Orochimaru. Este volvió a dar una risa sofocada que se convirtió en risas de un demente, lo que el era.

-------------

ok con el siguiente cap si me voy a tardar asi que por favor paciencia a los que la estan leyendo, por favor dejen su review despues de la historia. adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Fantasma

Capitulo 5: Rescate y Mas Peleas

Un suspiro y sus pulmones ardían. Eso era por lo que estaba pasando Naruto. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía por las calles no podía respirar adecuadamente. El jamás había sido el tipo de hacer ejercicios como correr. Así que sin la condición para hacerlo se le estaba dificultando un poco pero aun así se negaba a detenerse. Otro suspiro y aun más dificultad. Sus piernas se movían a una velocidad que jamás creyó tener. En este momento no estaba preocupado por sus piernas sino por Sasuke.

Pero que era lo que hacía que se preocupara tanto por ese chico. Jamás se habían conocido, se había portado muy grosero con su amiga y hasta trato de matarlo. Así que por que se empeñaba tanto en ayudarlo. Se repetía que era solo porque no quería que Itachi lo siguiera enfadando. Pero había algo más aunque no sabía que era. Pero las razones no importaban en este momento. Sasuke estaba en peligro y no podía dejarlo solo.

'D_ebí haber hecho esas vueltas en la cancha.'_Pensó mientras seguía batallando.

Itachi no tenía ningún problema en correr, obvio, era un fantasma. Su problema era que no llegaban. El sabía que Naruto estaba tratando lo más que podía, pero necesitaban llegar. No podían perder más tiempo de lo que ya habían perdido. Todo esto estaba mal, esto no debería estar pasando. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su tío no estarían en este lio. Pero algo se le vino a la mente.

Kabuto supo donde estaba su casa, si hubiera sido un ladrón cualquiera ¿por qué se molestaría en buscarlos? No tenía sentido alguno. Y además no tenia que preocuparse por eso ahora, sino por llegar a tiempo con Sasuke.

Ajeno a Itachi y Naruto estaba una persona viéndolos, más bien viendo a Naruto. Esta persona había estado manejando rumbo a su residencia cuando se detuvo viendo a Naruto corriendo. Esa persona era Orochimaru. Conocía a este chico rubio. Había sido hace mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto pero lo recordaba claramente. Como podía olvidarse de él. Pero no se puso a recordar sino a tener curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese chico afuera a estas horas? y lo más importante ¿por qué iba en dirección de la mansión Uchiha? Esto no tenía sentido. Vio como se detuvo enfrente de las rejas. Orochimaru sabía mucho sobre Sasuke y que no tenía amigos, así que ¿cómo era que ese niño estaba ahí? Al menos. . . Al menos que ese niño sabía algo. Cualquiera podía decir que estaba exagerando, pero siempre tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

No tan pronto, como ellos hubieran querido, llegaron a las rejas de la casa de Itachi. Naruto se detuvo para tomar aire. Afuera estaba el interlocutor donde Naruto presiono el botón para hablar, -¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! –pero nadie contesto. Entonces Itachi le ordeno a abrir una cajita que estaba al lado. Cuando lo hizo vio unos botones, Itachi le dijo cuales presionar y casi al instante las rejas se abrieron.

Corrieron hacia la puerta principal. Ahí había otra cajita en la pared, Itachi le dijo que pusiera el mismo código. Lo hizo y se le quito el seguro a la puerta. Naruto estaba a punto de abrirla pero Itachi lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas. –le dijo.

-¿Por qué? –Naruto pregunto, -Tu hermano está ahí adentro. ¿Quieres que se muera?

-Claro que no, pero que tal si no está solo. –fue la simple respuesta de Itachi. Naruto capto el mensaje. Con cuidado y silencioso abrió la puerta poco a poco, solo hasta que el pudiera pasar. Ya adentro casi no podía ver mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para no tropezarse con algo.

-Ten cuidado. –Itachi le advirtió. Este se adelanto para ver si no había peligro, pero cuando volteo una esquina se encontró con lo que menos quería, -¡Sasuke! –grito. Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba y tampoco quería encontrarse con eso. Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso, inmóvil. Se acerco más.

Tenía marcas de sangre en el cuello.

No, eso no significaba lo que ambos creían. No puede estar muerto. Ninguno lo quería creer. Pero su pecho no subía ni bajaba. Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon un poco. Esto era una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Su pequeño hermano, no pudo haberse ido. Sin nada de fuerzas cayó de rodillas al lado de Sasuke. Extendió su mano pero esta atravesó a su hermano.

-Sasuke. –susurro pero no obtuvo respuesta, -¡SASUKE! –grito lo más fuerte que podía, unas lagrimas amenazando con caer.

'_Demasiado tarde.'_Naruto pensó con remordimiento.

En ese momento capto un poco de movimiento en la esquina de su ojo. Una sombra. Volteo por completo y vio que era una persona. Ira. Eso era todo lo que sentía en ese momento. En ese pequeño instante jamás había sentido tanto odio por nadie. En ese pequeñísimo instante, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo contra la persona tirándola al piso.

Los dos estaban en el piso. El hombre tratando de quitarse a Naruto de encima y Naruto tratando de estrangularlo. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera se estaba atentando a las consecuencias o escuchando los gritos de Itachi. Ni siquiera veía la cara del hombre solo quería, ahorcarlo, descuartizarlo, ahogarlo, quemarlo, lo que sea con tal de que sufriera.

El hombre era más fuerte y más alto que el, pero no estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Jamás lo perdonaría. Escucho otros gritos pero no les puso atención. Tenía al hombre atrapado. Escucho más gritos pero seguía sin hacerles caso. Lo tenía donde lo quería.

-¡NARUTO! –Itachi grito.

-¿¡QUE! –Naruto grito mientras tratando de mantener al hombre quieto.

-¡Ese es mi tío! –escucho, lo cual hizo que se detuviera en seco. Miro a la cara del hombre y este tenía casi el mismo aspecto que Sasuke e Itachi, solo que la de él se veía enfadado. (Y envejecido)Naruto dio una risa nerviosa y soltó a Madara diciendo, -Lo siento.

-Gracias. –este dijo simplemente y fue al lado de Sasuke. Naruto e Itachi notaron que su mano estaba llena de sangre, pero las explicaciones luego. En vez de eso se enfocaron en lo que estaba haciendo Madara. Este tomo a Sasuke e inclino su cabeza ligeramente, tomo algo, un inhalador. Lo coloco a los labios de Sasuke y dejo que el aire curativo entrara en su cuerpo.

Lo aparto, lo agito y otra vez hizo lo mismo. Pero Sasuke no reaccionaba para nada. Solo estaba inmóvil. Sin la mínima señal de que estuviera vivo. Naruto e Itachi estaban tan preocupados y aun mas por la manera en que Sasuke no reaccionaba al proceso del inhalador. Madara hizo el mismo proceso otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Naruto estaba nervioso. ¿Por qué no se despertaba? Sus puños estaban completamente cerrados al igual que los de Itachi, pero él tenía lagrimas de enojo y tristeza cada vez mas tratando de ser liberadas. De repente para la sorpresa y el alivio de todos Sasuke absorbió una gran cantidad de aire y luego comenzó a toser tomando fuertes inhalaciones para tener suficiente oxigeno en sus pulmones. Naruto soltó el suspiro que había estado guardando. Itachi sonrió, todo había sido un malentendido.

'_Entonces es asmático.'_Naruto pensó. Madara ahora estaba tomando a Sasuke, este seguía tosiendo ligeramente, y se lo estaba llevando a su habitación.

-Um, –Naruto dijo pero ahí termino.

-Te pediré quien eres y una explicación después. –Madara le dijo y antes de que Naruto contestara subió, con Sasuke inconsciente en sus brazos, hacia su cuarto. Naruto e Itachi siguiéndolo. Al llegar al cuarto de Sasuke, Madara entro seguido por Itachi y al último Naruto. Este se quedo parado en la entrada sorprendido por sus alrededores. Esperaba que el cuarto de Sasuke fuera algo demasiado sencillo, como todo de color blanco, pero no, era azul. También esperaba que los muebles estuvieran vacíos arriba, en vez de eso Sasuke tenía varias fotos de él, Itachi y lo que figuraba que eran sus padres. Sus paredes estaban adornadas con posters de varios tipos de bandas de rock y dibujos de él y su familia, por la firma vio que Itachi los había hecho. Su atención regreso a Madara quien se dirigió a alguna parte de la casa tras colocar a Sasuke en la cama. Itachi estaba al lado de su hermano, observándolo con una sonrisa cariñosa y de alivio al saber que los eventos ocurridos habían sido unos momentos muy mal entendidos.

-¿Es asmático verdad? –Naruto pregunto, inseguro de que decir.

-Sí. –Itachi contesto, sin quitarle la vista a Sasuke.

-¿Estará bien? –Naruto pregunto, igual de preocupado que Itachi.

-Ahora sí, solo esta inconsciente.

-. . . Creí que ya estaba condenado.

-¿Por las marcas de sangre o por qué no respiraba?

-Las dos.

-. . . Igual yo. Me asuste mucho. . . no sé qué haría sin él. –en ese momento Madara entro con un trapo en la mano, la que no estaba manchada. Le limpio el cuello a Sasuke y después su propia mano. Al terminar volteo a ver a Naruto.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? –Madara pregunto más calmado que Naruto, porque este se puso nervioso.

-Pues-vera-yo-estaba-es que-la verdad-bueno, –comenzó a tartamudear.

-Muchacho no estás en problemas solo dime quien eres. –Madara dijo calmando a Naruto.

-Pues yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy amigo de Sasuke.

-Mentiroso. –Itachi dijo.

-Y _por eso_, –Naruto le dijo mas a Itachi que a Madara, -me supe la contraseña de su alarma. El me la dijo.

-De acuerdo, –Madara dijo, no completamente convencido, -¿Y por qué viniste a estas horas?

-¿Por qué vine? –Naruto se estaba poniendo nervioso otra vez, era evidente por el rostro de temor que tenía, -¿Por qué vine? –Dio una risa nerviosa y se inclino ligeramente hacia Itachi, -¿Por qué vine? –le pregunto, le pregunto.

-No sé, inventa algo. –Itachi le dijo, claro el no tenía que enfrentar las consecuencias de ser demandado.

-Vine por queeee. . . Tuve uuuunn. . . ¡MAL PRESENTIMIENTO! –grito con emoción. Pero era obvio que Madara no le creía, sin embargo dijo, -De acuerdo.

Naruto dio otra risa nerviosa y trato de abstenerse de decir algo tonto. En vez de hacerlo decidió preguntar lo que le había estado molestando, -¿Oiga porque estaba sangrando su mano?

Madara se vio curioso al escuchar la pregunto, -Ah esto, soy doctor, deje un bisturí en mi maleta y cuando metí la mano para agarrar mi celular me corte.

-Ah. ¿Entonces usted le dejo las marcas de sangre a Sasuke?

-Sí, quería ver su pulso, y lo hice con la mano que estaba sangrando.

-Vaya, que alivio. –dijo Naruto después sus ojos se ensancharon en temor, -¡No digo que alivio de que se haya cortado porque eso es muy malo, puede agarrar una infección, o puede desangrarse, o tal vez pueda estar pasando mi amigo Shino con unas de sus sanguijuelas y puede olerlo un murciélago o-!

-Respira. –Itachi y Madara dijeron.

-Ok. –Naruto dijo tomando aire, -Y. . . va a estar bien.

-Si esto le pasa varias veces, aunque ahora le dio más fuerte que otras. Pero no te preocupes.

-Sí, sí. . . Bueno, yo me tengo que ir. –Naruto dijo terminando la conversación.

-Yo me quedo aquí. –Itachi le dijo y con eso Naruto salió de la casa, rumbo a la suya. Había sido solo una falsa alarma. Pero aun seguía inquieto y ya sabía por qué. Al principio pensaba que Sasuke estaba en peligro porque un asesino lo estaba buscando, pero ahora no era solo por eso, sino porque ese mismo asesino podía usar su enfermedad en su contra, por si decidía matarlo todo parecería un accidente. Tal vez no sabía mucho sobre Sasuke, pero si sabía una cosa.

No estaba a salvo.

_Pum, pum, pum._

Esto era lo que Sasuke sentía en la cabeza cuando despertó al día siguiente. Su cabeza le dolía terriblemente. Supo de inmediato que era porque había tomado el inhalador sin tomar unas pastillas. Siempre le pasaba eso cuando se desmayaba, por eso trataba de abstenerse de que eso pasara. Al abrir los ojos solo veía muy poco definido, parpadeo unas cuantas veces, un gemido escapándose. Abrió por completo los ojos, recordando las escenas de la noche anterior. ¿Qué había pasado? Decidió levantarse. Mejor dicho que hecho. Con cada movimiento su cabeza latía fuertemente pero no iba a quedarse sentado y no averiguar qué había pasado. Con gran dificultad logro levantarse. Minutos después bajo hacia la cocina donde encontró a su tío, quien le saludo. Sasuke noto que traía la mano vendada, eso explicaba todo.

-Pensé que eras un asesino, no vuelvas a asustarme así. –Sasuke le dijo a Madara, cuando este le sirvió una taza de té, para el mareo y le había explicado todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Lo siento pero no sabía dónde estabas, yo estaba sangrando, ¿que querías que hiciera? . . . ¿Vas a estar bien? –Madara le explico.

-Sí, solo tengo un dolor de cabeza.

-Se te quitara con él te. Me alegra que estés bien. Cuando escuche que gritaste y te vi en el suelo me puse nervioso.

-Si trata no poder respirar. –Sasuke dijo apuntándole que no pudo estar más nervioso que el.

-Lo siento. –Madara dijo con una sonrisa, -. . . Itachi me mataría si algo te hubiera pasado. –pero de inmediato se detuvo al mirar que Sasuke se quedo mirando fijamente a la nada con una tristeza que era evidente.

-Fui a verlo ayer. –Sasuke dijo, -¿No ha habido cambios?

Madara se quedo callado y después dio un suspiro.

-No. –al notar la expresión de Sasuke le aseguro, -Estará bien.

Madara se quedo en silencio por un rato así que decidió liberar su curiosidad, ya que Sasuke no tenía ganas de hablar sobre Itachi, -Oye Sasuke, perdón por decirlo pero no le estés dando la contraseña de la casa a nadie, no importa que tan cercano sea. La verdad pensé que tu amigo era un ladrón o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué? –Sasuke pregunto confundido.

-Tu amigo al que le diste la contraseña.

-Tío no se dé que hablas.

-Tu amigo Naruto.

-. . . ¿Naruto?

-Sí. Sé que se porto muy bien pero no quiero que le vuelvas a dar a alguien más la contraseña, podrían usarla en tu contra. –Madara miro su reloj, ajeno al hecho de que Sasuke estaba confundido, puesto que su tío no sabía que no tenía amigos, -Bueno ya me voy, adiós. –Dijo yendo hacia la puerta donde se detuvo, -Asegúrate de darle las gracias a Naruto, se preocupo mucho por ti. –sin decir otra palabra se fue, dejando a Sasuke solo.

-O si, le daré las gracias. –Sasuke dijo sarcásticamente, mirando ferozmente a la nada, aunque eso no era para reírse.

-Oh-oh. –Itachi, quien escucho todo, dijo.

En la escuela:

-¿Entonces si hay una Nueva York, porque no hay una _Vieja_ York? –Kiba le pregunto a Naruto.

-Eso es precisamente lo que yo me pregunto. –Naruto dijo.

-Verdad que tiene sentido preguntarse eso.

-Claro.

-No sé porque Neji, Shikamaru y Shino dicen que somos unos idiotas.

-La verdad yo tampoco. –Naruto le contesto después resumió metiendo unas cosas de su mochila a su casillero, se agacho para agarrar los últimos papeles, cuando, -¡NARUTO!

-¡AH! –Naruto salto de susto, tirando los papeles, estaba mirando la cabeza de Itachi dentro su casillero.

-¿Qué paso? –Kiba pregunto, confundido.

-Nada, nada. –Naruto le aseguro, -Es solo una araña. –dio una risa nerviosa, mientras tomo un libro de texto y le estaba pegando a la cabeza de Itachi, este no se sentía tan feliz, aunque la estuviera atravesando.

-Ya la mate. –Dijo y metió su cabeza a su casillero, -¿Qué haces aquí? –le susurro ferozmente a Itachi.

-Lo siento pero tienes que irte. –Itachi le contesto.

-¿Por qué? Estoy en la escuela.

-Por que Sasuke te quiere matar.

-Quieres decir que quieren matar a Sasuke.

-No, _Sasuke_ te quiere matar a _ti_. Es que se entero que te supiste la contraseña de nuestra casa.

-Y eso que.

Itachi le dio una mirado puntiaguda.

-Quería matarte solo porque te dio como loco, ¿tu qué crees que hará ahora?

Naruto levanto una ceja, reflexionando esto, casi al instante sus ojos se ensancharon con temor.

-Eh, bueno, solamente no me aparezco en frente de él y-¡agh! –Naruto exclamo cuando la puerta de su casillero se le presiono a su cuello dejando su cabeza adentro. Itachi arrugo la ceja y se asomo afuera y estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. Sasuke tenía su mano contra la puerta del casillero de Naruto, este estaba azotando y agitando los brazos, pero Sasuke no lo soltaba.

-¡Kiba! ¡KIBA! –Naruto gritaba, pero Kiba solo estaba mirando con una cara de entretenido.

Justo en ese momento Sasuke quito su mano del casillero. Naruto se lanzo para atrás, casi tropezándose, rápidamente cerró la puerta de su casillero.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? –le grito a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo supiste la contraseña de mi casa? –Sasuke pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

-. . . Oh. ¿De eso se trata? Pues. . . Bueno. . . Déjame explicarte.

-¿Estás seguro que no me estas acechando porque eres gay? Solo para decirte que yo no lo soy.

Naruto miro incrédulo a Sasuke, Itachi y Kiba se estaban riendo, -¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces por qué?

-Ya te dije, –se acerco para que Kiba no escuchara, -veo al fantasma de tu hermano.

-¿Vas a empezar con eso otra vez?

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿cómo crees que supe sobre tu cicatriz?

-Sigue rigiendo la posibilidad de que seas gay.

-¿Prefieres que sea gay a que sea adivino?

-. . . No me la pongas difícil.

-Oye-

-Escucha no quiero problemas, solo quiero que me dejes en paz. –y con eso Sasuke se retiro dejando a Naruto con la boca abierta. Después de unos segundos decidió olvidarlo y volvió a guardar sus cosas, cuando termino noto que Kiba seguía ahí.

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste cuando estaba aplastando mi cabeza? –le pregunto.

-Estaba aburrido. –Kiba contesto. Naruto se quedo boquiabierto, -En fin, –Kiba continuo, -¿Por qué te la estaba aplastando en primer lugar? Porque, que yo sepa, ese chico esta igual que mi abuelo en el baño.

Naruto se le quedo viendo fruyendo la ceja.

-No preguntes. –Kiba dijo rápidamente, notando lo que le había dicho, -En todo caso ¿por qué te estaba torturando?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso.

-De acuerdo. –y se dirigieron a su clase, pero Kiba tenía un plan en mente.

En primer periodo:

Kakashi había salido a "arreglar unas cosas con Anko". Nadie sabía por qué trabajaba como maestro si casi ni enseñaba y Anko, digamos que debería ser en contra de la ley contratarla para educación física puesto que era considerado abuso a menores. En fin, todos los alumnos estaban platicando unos con otros. Pero había uno que estaba platicando sobre un plan para entretenerse.

-¿Veinte dólares a que hago que Naruto se pelee con Sasuke? –Kiba le dijo al que estaban enfrente de él, Shikamaru.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke _Uchiha_? –Shikamaru pregunto.

-Ese mero. –Kiba respondió con una mueca.

-Um Kiba, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí.

-¿Metiste tu cerebro a una licuadora? En serio, ¿Cómo crees que Sasuke, el chico que no habla con nadie, va a pelearse con Naruto, el chico que habla tanto que enfada?

-¿Oye haces la apuesta sí o no?

-Supongo. –Shikamaru volteo los ojos.

-Bien tu solo observa al maestro, y dile a Naruto que venga por qué quieres hablar con él. –y Kiba se inclino atrás en su mesa banco mientras Shikamaru volteo sus ojos, murmurando lo problemático que era el otro muchacho.

-¡Oye, Naruto ven, tengo que decirte algo! –Shikamaru le grito a Naruto, quien estaba junto con Chouji y Lee (quien en este momento estaban jugando vencidas), fue, curioso, con Shikamaru. Hizo su trayectoria hacia el pero, -¡AH! –se vio tropezando con un pie, aunque no vio de quien era. Al levantarse miro a Kiba con disgusto. Este le señaló justo atrás de él, donde estaba sentado Sasuke, leyendo un libro. Naruto sintiéndose indignado fue hacia él.

-¡Oye si crees que tienes derecho a tropezarme solo porque he estado molestándote estas muy equivocado! –le grito pero no obtuvo repuesta, -¡¿Me estas escuchando? –justo en ese momento noto que Sasuke no le contestaba por ignorarlo, sino por tener audífonos en los oídos. Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y se los jalo de las orejas.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa? –Sasuke grito levantándose para estar a nivel con Naruto.

-¡¿Qué me pasa a mí, que te pasa a _ti_? –En este momento todos los ojos de todo el salón estaban en ellos, -¡Si se que he estado molestándote con eso de tu hermano, pero no te da derecho a tropezarme!

-¡¿Crees que yo lo hice? –Sasuke pregunto confundido.

-¡No, no creo, _estoy seguro_!

-¡Escucha, por más que me hubiera gustado hacerlo no lo hice!

-¡Ah sí claro, estoy caminando y de _repente_ me tropiezo enfrente de ti!

-¡¿Entonces me dices mentiroso?

-¿¡Pues si eres mentiroso de lo que eres llorón!

Hubo varios "uuuhhhs".

-Di eso otra vez. –Sasuke dijo pero esta vez su voz sonaba amenazadora, atreviéndole a Naruto que hablara.

-Que si eres mentiroso de lo que eres llorón. –Naruto dijo como si estuviera retando a Sasuke.

-. . . Tú te lo buscaste Uzumaki. –Sasuke amenazo, tronándose los dedos. Itachi quien había estado observando le dijo a Naruto, -Jamás le dices eso a Sasuke. . . –levanto una ceja, -Al menos no si quieres vivir.

Antes de que Naruto captara esto, Sasuke se le lanzo contra el, quedando enfrente del salón, Sasuke arriba de Naruto con su pie en la espalda de este y jalándole los brazos. Naruto emitiendo gritos de dolor.

-¡Aprovechado! ¡Ay! –Naruto grito cuando Sasuke le dio otro estirón, -¡No creas que vas a solucionar todo con violencia! ¡Ah! –Sasuke le dio otro estirón.

-¡Discúlpate! –grito Sasuke.

-¡No! –por la forma en la que estaban gritando parecían niños de cinco años.

Otro estirón.

-¡Di que lo sientes!

-¡No!

Otro estirón.

-¡Dilo!

-¡No!

Otro.

-¡Dilo!

-¡No!

Lo estiro aun mas obteniendo un grito de dolor.

-¡Te prevengo que esto significa la guerra! –Naruto grito. Como sus pies estaban libres doblo sus rodillas para agarrar el cabello de Sasuke con sus tobillos. Este grito y por fin lo soltó.

Los demás estaban viendo incrédulos y entretenidos al par de muchachos luchando en el piso. Kiba sin quitar los ojos de los chicos extendió su mano hacia Shikamaru, este dándole un billete de veinte, mirando sorprendido enfrente de él. Al tomarlo ordenaron a todos a mover los mesa bancos para darles "espacio".

Ahora los dos chicos estaban rodando como locos por todo el salón. Todos los demás gritando, los amigos de Naruto entre ellos.

-¿No deberíamos detenerlos? –Hinata (la tímida) una de las amigas de Naruto, mas de Sakura, le pregunto nerviosa a Sakura, esta se quedo reflexionándolo.

-Nah. –dijo, disfrutando.

-¿Bromeas? Esto es genial, sería mejor con papitas. –Tenten (la más o menos marimacha por que se vestía mas como hombre que como mujer, era la única muchacha que traía pantalón) otra de sus amigas, dijo, -¿Tu a quien le vas? –le pregunto a Sakura. Esta se quedo pensando un momento.

'_Pues Naruto es mi amigo, pero__**Sasuke**__. . . Es__**tan**__guapo.'_Suspiro en su mente, _'¡Ay Sakura no seas tonta, es un idiota!'_

-Definitivamente Naruto. –Sakura dijo.

-Hm. Pues parece que Uchiha se las está viendo bien. –Tenten dijo mientras veía que Naruto tenía a Sasuke en una llave pero este se salió y le pateo a Naruto en la entrepierna, a lo cual todos se arredraron.

-Si puede que le este ganando, pero es nuestro amigo. –Sakura dijo y Tenten se le quedo viendo como diciendo "que".

-Precisamente por eso estoy en su contra.

-No seas así solo porque la primera vez que te vio pensó que eras hombre. Es nuestro amigo.

-Eh, Sakura, el fue el que le dijo a tu padre que estabas saliendo con Aron.

-¡Ese bastardo! –Sakura exclamo, todo rastro de amabilidad se había ido, -¡Dale duro Sasuke! ¡No es porque quiero que ganes, sino porque Naruto pierda! –grito.

Sasuke y Naruto no estaban poniendo atención a ningún grito, estaban demasiado concentrados en matarse el uno al otro. Itachi veía esto, y estaba gritando porras a Sasuke, no solo porque era su hermano, sino porque, todo mundo tenía que ser honesto, Sasuke estaba ganando. Ambos rodaban por el piso, justo en ese momento, Kakashi entro. Todos se callaron, pero Sasuke y Naruto seguían peleando. Kakashi se quedo mirándolos por un rato, puesto que en ese rato Sasuke tomo la cabeza de Naruto y la azoto con la suya. Pero Naruto no sentía nada, en cambio a Sasuke, pues él sentía que la cabeza se le partía en dos, estaba sobándosela y emitiendo quejidos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Kakashi pregunto. Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos en asombro. Oh-oh. Los dos miraron a Kakashi y dijeron lo primero que se les ocurrió.

-¡EL EMPEZÓ! –los dos gritaron apuntándose el uno al otro.

-No me importa quien empezó. Vengan conmigo. –dichas esas palabras no tuvieron más remedio. Mientras iban saliendo Sasuke se estaba sobando la cabeza.

-¡Ha! –Naruto dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, -Eso no funciona conmigo, mi cabeza es demasiado dura.

-Ah, entonces es por eso que la tienes hueca. –Sasuke contesto haciendo que la sonrisa se desvaneciera.

Rumbo a la dirección, al ver los dos jóvenes Kakashi no pudo evitar que había algo extraño entre los dos. Por lo que el mismo había visto, ni Naruto ni Sasuke eran amigos pero tampoco eran enemigos. Entonces ¿que era lo que estaba pasando entre los muchachos?


End file.
